Almost
by awordycontradiction
Summary: Emma may have ruined Regina's happy ending, but Robin's was still intact.
1. Chapter 1

If Regina could, she'd burn a hole with her searing glare through the rug. Where just a few short hours prior, she was wrapped in Robin's embrace. She blinked slowly, not wanting to risk it, since _anything_ seemed possible at this point. And besides, she _did_ like that rug.

The queen didn't dare sit on the couch, but chose a deep backed chair pressed in a dark corner of the room. Bitterness coursed through her and mixed happily with the alcohol that was already spiking her sense of self-deprecation.

Glancing down at the pure liquid in her glass, Regina suppressed a grimace. Vodka wasn't her usual drink of choice. But, the burn was far too satisfying. She welcomed each gulp. The effect nearly that of a fireball in the pit of her chest.

Sloshing the liquid around her glass, Regina yearned to feel nothing. She was so close to happiness. Tasted it like the chocolate ice cream in a toddler's cone or the forest that clung to an outlaw's skin. Everything was in the palm of her hand and then, like the twisted past repeating – it was gone.

But deep below her anger and bemused depression, Regina felt happy. Not for herself, but for Robin.

There were nights, a lifetime ago, when she'd wake before dawn gasping for breath, forgetting for a moment that Daniel was gone. She prayed for him, would conjure any magic accessible; if only to have him back.

Now, just an hour before, Robin was given that chance. Emma may have ruined Regina's happy ending, but Robin's was still intact.

Regina wanted to laugh, but muffled it with a strong sip of vodka. Was this the timing that Robin spoke of? Was this exactly what Regina deserved? She couldn't let the thoughts cloud her mind. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't let her anger drive her into madness. She had Henry to think of. The burning red blotch on her otherwise coal heart.

And besides, Regina reasoned with a sigh; this _wasn't_ like last time. With a curt nod, she finished off the last of the bitter drink.

Robin was alive and well. And more happy than she had ever seen him. And Roland – he had his mother back. No. No matter what Regina was feeling she knew that this was for the best.

Though, her revelation didn't stop her from melting the crystal glass into a pool of scorching liquid metal. It turned blue from the sheer heat her palm produced.

Blue like a _certain_ man's eyes.

Bored and tired, Regina placed the bubbling liquid down and waved a careless hand over it. The goo turned back into her empty glass and with an arch of her brow, it was half empty once more.

Curving her blood red lips in a dangerous smile, she brought the glass to her parted mouth. The rim still burning from her sick amusement.

The doorbell chimed though the empty house. Sitting back with a scowl, Regina prayed for Emma's sake that it _wasn't_ her beating at the door.

Marching into the parlor, Regina took a deep breath through her nose and nearly tore the handle off while removing the barrier.

To her greatest astonishment, Regina wasn't faced with Emma Swan, but, Robin Hood.

"Regina," he breathed.

One arm was braced against the door frame, as if her house was supporting his troubles. His free hand was rubbing down his stubbled chin.

She didn't speak. She barley breathed. Regina was afraid she'd spit fire or rush into his arms and cry. She wasn't a weakling. She was the damn queen.

"Regina, I – I had to come. But, I'm afraid I don't know what to say now."

He looked stricken. His blond locks no longer orderly, as if he'd been tugging at the root excessively. His hair now laid haphazardly atop his head in a clear disarray. Though, not an unappealing one. His eyes, so blue and kind, looked too bright, _frantic_, even.

"Why," Regina cleared her hoarse throat. The effect vodka and tears had on her.

"Why are you here?" trying desperately to muster some of that frosty tone she once had with the outlaw, Regina stared pointedly at him.

In his defense, Robin looked almost sorry to be there.

"You left the party," he mumbled.

Regina stood straighter. Was he mad? "_Of course_ I left," the queen spat.

Robin's face contorted. He looked to be in a great deal of pain. He ignored her malice, changing topic.

"This is some dark magic that Ms. Swan has brought back with her, yes?"

Regina blinked, unintelligently gawking at Robin. Swallowing she said, "I'm sorry?"

"Marian is dead." Robin's voice cracked, "And now she is not. I – "

He breathed out ruggedly. It almost sounded like the first time she kissed him. A pang reverberated through her heart. _The_ heart he stole back for her.

"And it's not like what we have is just going to _disappear_ now – "

Regina's eyes brightened in the darkness momentarily. A foolish hope surged through her.

"But Roland – and _Marian_, she doesn't have any time lapse. She doesn't know she's been _gone_ for – "

His voice kept breaking. Started out strong, sure of himself, and then faded.

Regina read the situation all wrong. She underestimated the powers that love possessed. She wasn't sure if Robin would understand. Magic was always fickle, true love odd. Could he understand that the confusion and _pull_ he was feeling was out of either of their control? She wasn't sure if he knew she felt it too.

His eyes were pleading with her, "She _is_ my wife, Regina. And _you_ – "

What was she? Did either of them know? Rubbing her temple, Regina made a choice.

"Robin," she sighed. The exhaustion in her voice was clear, as was the finality.

"You have a chance that many would _kill_ for," the truth of that couldn't be lost on him, "Roland has his mother back. You have your wife. There is _nothing_ to mull over."

Her eyes were glassy. Robin's image was distorted into a porch lamp haze. She felt the calloused pad of his thumb swipe away a tear. She didn't know it escaped. But, instantly she felt lighter.

Though, that sensation might have been from Robin touching her. His other hand came to cradle her face.

Only hours ago they were blissfully happy. Regina blinked away her tears. Seeing clearer now, Regina noticed Robin's bright eyes were shining too.

"You don't need that second chance anymore." she whispered, her face close to his.

Regina could feel his hot breath on her face, see every fleck of blue in his eyes.

Robin peered down at her. He knew she was right. Whatever he was feeling for Regina, it couldn't compare to seeing Marian alive, before his very eyes.

He nodded at her words, slowly but, firm. Regina swallowed hard again, closing her eyes as Robin's forehead rested against hers.

"I am sorry Regina. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought this to be possible."

"Anything is possible," she retorted bitterly.

Robin ignored the edge, his eyes lowering to her lips. They hovered there. "I suppose I should get back, there is so much to tell her."

Regina nodded against him. "Goodnight, Robin." she whispered, but it sounded more like goodbye.

"Goodnight M'lady," he breathed back, licking his lips.

As if losing an internal battle, Robin groaned hungrily before pressing his lips to hers. Regina made her own quiet sound of surprise while resting her hand against his scruffy face.

"It's like you said," Regina began after pulling away, "things are working out the way they're _supposed_ to."

Robin's eyes closed, his head resting again on hers. "This isn't what I meant." he protested with a baseless laugh.

Clearing her throat, Regina whispered, "I know," before pulling out of his embrace and walking backwards into her house.

Robin's eyes never left her. With one final nod, Regina shut the door and let the strength of it support her until she knew her knees wouldn't buckle.

Regina's exhaustion didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't sleep that night. Dragging her tired body back into the living room, Regina ignored her insufferable pride that seemed to eat away at her; sitting defiantly on her _precious_ rug, her head resting against the soft couch.

Summoning her drink from the side table, Regina had to reason with her recently acquired heart. She'd do it all night if needed. Regina wasn't expecting Robin to show up. He was always more than she expected. But, for him to feel some sort of obligation to her, after such a short time knowing each other, was both baffling to Regina _and_ everything she wanted.

Using her free hand, she raised her palm flat in the air, letting a small, scorching ball of fire kindle, before she thrust it into the open fireplace, needing to feel some warmth.

She just needed to keep it together, for a little while. She needed to be good for herself and for Henry.

She didn't need Robin Hood. But that wouldn't stop her from wanting him, and what almost was.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I always do this. I write a one shot and then immediately want to add to it. I've never written a Once story before, so I was a little nervous, but everyone is so unbelievably sweet and I just read the comments and seen how many people followed it... so I mean, I guess this is sort of touch and go.. There are so many brilliant Outlaw Queen stories and I don't know how I'd compete, but well, why not try lol. Thank you all again, it seriously means the world to me. :) **

Several days had past, Regina wasn't counting. Counting would imply that she cared, and though the reformed queen wasn't living up to the _evil_ aspect any longer, she sure as hell wasn't going to spend her time pining away over some thief that lived in the forest.

Robin's laugh was heard, followed by the piercing giggle that was Roland.

Regina gritted her teeth to suppress her blooming smile, yet her eyes couldn't be as controlled. Her mother always _did_ warn her about that. Like she told Tinkerbell just the other morning: she wasn't _pining_ after Robin Hood, she was keeping an eye on him.

She cared about him, his well being and that of his son's. Tinkerbell had rolled her eyes in typical fashion. Her bright face full of _hopelessly_ _relentless_ fascination in Regina's love life. With her jaw firmly locked, and her chin pinched between two fingers, Regina let herself gawk at the scene unfolding in front of her.

They were so happy together.

All of them – Robin's band of babbling, rugged fools laughing and drinking. Little Roland ducking behind tree trunks, his bliss remarkably infectious. Robin, chasing the toddler around the snowy forest floor, his smile bright, cheeks flushed. And Marian, graceful and perfectly in place. Like the piece Regina didn't realize was missing. She was tucked between two Merry Men, welcomed and loved. She watched _her_ men carefully, radiating a warmth that even touched Regina's bitter soul.

The large mirror she was peering into was a bit gaudy. But, Regina had adopted a habit of turning any tangible glass into liquid blue fire – _so_ her options were limited. With a flick of her wrist, the image was gone, replaced with the blonde savior down at the police station.

Regina was doing her best not to repeat the past, like those Charming's _loved_ to do.

Like she told Henry the past evening, when they shared a lovely dinner together at Granny's, – _his_ idea. Regina wasn't feeling much like putting on a show – She couldn't fault Emma for saving a life. It was in her nature. Being who she was, having the _parents_ that she did. – And, _if_ what Emma said was true, Regina would've been responsible for Robin's wife's death.

The thought alone washed away any warmth she felt. Not that it was hard. Storybrooke was currently under a severe weather watch. Snow, _feet_ of it, pounded down softly, transforming the usual chilly town overnight into a winter wonderland. Though unseasonably cold, it wasn't _unusual_.

Besides, Regina enjoyed a good excuse to use her fireplace.

Ms. Swan wasn't alone. Much like it had been for some time, the _doting_ one-hand-wonder was a permanent fixture. He shadowed Emma. It was clear to anyone that they cared for each other. And that knowledge could push Regina over the edge if she wasn't careful.

To hold Hook's heart in her hand, to feel the gritty black sand slip through her fingers as she crushed the thing Emma desired – it was almost too enticing to bear. And Regina needed to stay in control.

Vengeance, anger – for too long it consumed her. It wasn't Emma's fault and it wasn't Maid Marian's. This was life, and Regina needed to move on.

Not to risk anymore temptation, Regina raised both palms flat to face the opulent mirror, and the image vanished. Now, in the company of her own reflection, the raven haired woman could see just what her mother was talking about all those years ago.

Regina scowled at the mirror darkly – her eyes igniting into an infinite black abyss. Though it wasn't the look she was aiming for, the grimness was preferred to the weak, zealous sorrow it replaced.

What bothered her still, was that Regina couldn't remember Marian's face from her dangerous past. Walking back into the kitchen, her pie nearly ready, she thought back to all the poor souls she tortured. One of the most overwhelming things about who she was, remorse or not – she _never_ forgot a face.

Believing it was just in her cards, that for the rest of her life, Regina was to serve her penance, relive the destruction and heartbreak she caused; Marian's face wasn't one of them.

Yes, she remembered making a spectacle. Her black knights parading the woman she captured around as a statement to warn others. But, killing her? That she didn't remember.

The timer on the oven went off with a soft ding to fill the empty house. As did the savory smell of crisp apples and warm, sugary-cinnamon.

Regina was never one of _those_ women. Baking didn't solve the world's problems, and she sure had her own share, – but it was something to do, and Regina was alone a lot more than not.

She had placed the pie on a plate to cool, moving it to the counter when the doorbell rang. Smiling wanly, Regina went to welcome her guests.

When Henry called that morning, it was hard to even think of saying no to him. Regina was accustomed to being alone. She was tailored that way. But she couldn't deny Henry anything. So, as she stepped aside to let her son and his _grandmother_ inside, she bit back a scoff that was sure to escape if Snow continued to show that pity in her sparkling eyes.

"_Henry_," Regina began reproachfully, "if your ears were any redder, they'd fall off."

She shifted her disapproval to Snow who was still smiling ruefully while cradling a bulky bundle in her arms.

Placing down the carrying seat, Henry rolled his eyes at his mother. "I'm fine. I was making a snow fort with David."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" she sighed while rubbing her palms down the length of Henry's arms.

Snow laughed breezily while placing Neal in the cradle, turning it to face them. The infant slept soundly, his little nose wrinkled. Regina felt her eyes soften, the coolly front she was desperate to retain faltering at the sight of the child.

"Adorable, isn't he?" Snow cooed beside her.

Regina nodded. She missed when Henry was that small. Sure they had a rough go, but she would never trade it.

"So," the woman began in her gentle and knowing voice, "Emma told me what happened."

Moving to the counter, where Regina had already placed two mugs, the mayor chose to ignore Snow, concentrating on pouring coffee and listened as Henry rushed up the front stairs with heavy steps.

"You know I don't want to talk about it." Regina answered, turning back with a dark look.

Snow smiled, vexatiously, while taking a seat at the nook to stare at the white fluffs falling from the sky. "And you know that I can't just leave it alone."

Her smile dropped, "Listen, I don't want you to think she did it knowingly. Emma feels horrible, honest, Regina."

Regina didn't let slip that she had been keeping a close eye on Emma Swan, and from what she gathered, the woman didn't have a spare thought for Regina's well being. But, she _was_ sure that Snow White did.

So, swallowing down crude words that she knew she only _half_ meant, Regina put on a brave smile and shrugged her tense shoulders.

"I know she didn't. And don't worry. I'm not going to go and create a whole new curse or whatever _Charming_ thinks I'm going to do."

"He's not thinking that," Snow frowned. She hugged the warm cup Regina gave her close, sniffing approvingly.

"I'm sure everyone's thinking the same thing. The _Evil Queen_ is hauled up in her house pondering how best to damn everyone to hell," the words were dry and deadly.

Snow sighed, placing down the mug and took Regina's hand before she could move it. "That's just your anger talking. If you wanted to do something, it would've happened that night. Not a week later, Regina."

Nodding, the older woman gave Snow's hand a light squeeze before removing her own. She glanced out the window at the white swirls that pelted the glass.

"This weather," Snow sighed, doing the same, "Gold doesn't like it."

Snorting, Regina took a deep sip of coffee. She still had her suspicions about him. It had taken a lot of solitude, and a very clear goal of _not_ thinking about a certain outlaw, but the more she thought, the less sure she became. Gold was hiding something, that much was clear. But she couldn't think of a _why_ and a _what_ to follow up with.

"I'm enjoying it," Regina sighed, "It's calming."

Snow's lip quirked, "it is," she agreed.

Henry came clambering down the stairs some time after, excited for apple pie and hot chocolate. Regina's mind was completely off of Emma _and_ Robin Hood, as she sat and laughed at Henry's retelling of how he attacked David with snowball after snowball, pride radiated off of her. She smiled when Snow asked if she'd like to hold Neal, and couldn't think of a single worry once he was safely in her arms.

The longer she cradled Neal, the more glances she stole of his precious, peaceful face, she grew sad. Regina also knew Snow saw the change in her. It wasn't an immediate thought, but once she realized she might never get a chance at that, a darkness clouded her mind.

Having a baby wasn't ever important to her, because she had Henry and he was always more than enough. But, as she stared at her son, his voice cracking and his shirt a little snug, she knew he was growing up.

After he went upstairs to play video games, Snow approached the topic.

"I know it's none of my business, but have you thought of what's next?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked through pursed lips.

Her sister wasn't dead a month. The town was finally at peace. What more could Snow want than for everyone to relax and live mundanely?

Snow smiled now, "You _know_. So Robin isn't the one. There must be another out there that you could – Regina? What's wrong? – What did _I_ say?" The younger woman grew more worried as she focused on the queen's face.

Regina cursed herself for being so open. She blamed Robin for that mostly. She accepted that she could love again, that she could trust and let down her guard. It was taking a bit longer to build the walls back up.

"Regina?" Snow whispered, her face pale and full of concern.

Clearing her already dry throat, Regina looked out the window with a sad, almost thoughtful smile.

"He was, actually." she whispered back, her voice heavy. "Robin _was_ the one."

Snow's eyes grew large, "Are – are you sure?"

Regina nodded grimly. "Very. Tinkerbell confirmed it _years_ ago. I just, never... listened."

"Oh, _Regina_," Snow's tone took that of pity and the cold glare Regina threw at her had no effect.

"_We're_ not getting into that," her dark eyes were pleading.

Snow recovered, nodded and busied herself with taking a sip of coffee. She then used her free hand to rub soothing little circles on baby Neal's tiny hand.

"There must be something we can do." she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"_We_?" Regina asked, amused.

Snow looked sheepishly up at her friend. "There's always a way. You're a hero now. Hero's get happy endings."

Her lithe words were so kind, so unabashed and sure. Having spent as much time around Snow White and Prince Charming as Regina had, she _almost_ believed in what the woman was saying. It was so hard to not accept the magical capacity of true love when living proof sat before her.

"Robin is happy now. Roland is happy, too. Emma gave them the most impossible gift and as miserable as it makes me, _I'm_ grateful for that. They're grateful."

Snow smiled, her eyes shinning with tears, much like Regina's did as she explained all this to Robin nights before. She hadn't seen him since, if she didn't count the magical mirror gazing. She sensed he was keeping as much distance as she was. That was for the best, she knew.

Snow began shaking her head, much like Tinkerbell had after Regina finished telling her the same thing. Their complete faith in love was insufferable.

Part of her wanted to confess to Snow all her impossible ideas. About Rumpelstiltskin, about not remembering putting Robin's wife to death, about the pull she still felt towards him and he her.

But, this was an impossible situation. There was no other option but the one Regina took. She knew she did the right thing. Though, it didn't make her feel better. Nor did it help when she recited the tragic story to everyone she saw.

Henry wanted to ice skate. The weather so frigid the lake in the park froze solid and many townsfolk were taking advantage of the perks. Snow left shortly after, needing to get home to David, and Henry stood by the door bouncing on his heels waiting impatiently for Regina to say goodbye.

As the pair headed towards the park, – Regina clearing an easy path for the two – she realized how many people were out. It seemed as if the entire town was enjoying the snow, wrapped in scarves and warm coats, laughing together.

The atmosphere, the palpable buzzing energy that surrounded Regina eased some of the tension in her bones. She was hurting, of course; a complete wreck with a misguided future ahead of her. But, as Henry squeezed her glove-covered hand, his warmth and excitement engulfing her wary heart, she couldn't keep thinking the way she had. It would do no one good.

Henry rushed off to lace up his skates, and with Regina's blessing, greet his mother. Regina would never make him chose again. Emma's bright stare found her dark one, and Regina felt herself nodding her own greeting, surprised that it wasn't as stoic and sharp as she thought.

It was as she watched Henry skate around the frozen lake with the other children, still in awe over the beautiful snowflakes that cascaded around the lot, all her previous ideas of happiness and positivity crashed like a branch giving way for a snow drift.

Roland was hugging her leg, the infectious giggle that she heard many times over in the enchanted mirror alone reaching her ears. She glanced down with a tentative smile, gingerly removing the child and placing him on her hip.

"Good evening, Roland." she grinned, spotting the damn dimples.

"''Ello." he could barely speak from laughing. "Where've you been?" his tiny face grew serious.

Regina swallowed, "Busy, dear." then she tore her eyes away from him, "Where are your parents?"

A thickly bundled arm shot out, his little gloved finger pointing towards a thicket of trees, Robin and Marian close together, grim lines on their faces.

But, – and Regina tried to ignore it, even if Roland hadn't guided her in the right direction, she had the unearthly sense of where Robin Hood was anyhow. The hairs on the nape of her neck stood, though protected from the cold by a thick mauve scarf. Her boots wanted to cut through the tampered snow, turn sharply and never look back. She was acutely aware of him, and it almost sickened her.

"Let's give you back," she forced her voice to remain light. Roland was but a child, he was not to blame for her heartache.

Walking towards the couple, Regina cleared her throat, Marian was in clear sight of her, and Regina tried not to find it amusing how her eyes morphed from fearful to complete loathing once she saw her son in Regina's arms.

_Good_. Regina thought darkly, it wouldn't be fun if the woman had no fight.

Robin turned once seeing the shift in Marian, though, if Regina was being observant, his shoulders tensed before his wife's eye found her.

"Regina," he whispered, a softness that the queen never knew she missed lacing her name like a warm caress.

"I think _this_ belongs to you," she didn't dare look at him, but at Roland. She tickled his heavily covered side once, but he laughed regardless of feeling, and walked further, towards Maid Marian to hand him back.

Her eyes weren't as sharp once Roland was given to her. She seemed surprised, her anger broken for a moment. Regina smiled kindly at the family.

"Well, I must go. Henry should nearly be finished." she nodded and went to turn away.

"Wait!" a small voice yelled. Roland was pouting, eyes only for Regina. "Stay," he demanded.

This was dangerous, Regina knew. She cared for Roland. One look into his dark, innocent eyes and the strongest knight was sure to be disarmed. She opened her mouth to protest, – it was clear from Marian's gaping mouth that she was outraged.

She peeked a glance at Robin, who ducked his head in lieu of a response. Regina knew, as did the insult on Marian's face confirm, that it was the wrong thing to do.

"No, Roland. I'm sorry. Henry will be looking for me." she smiled again, more sure this time and turned before anyone else could respond.

She found a bench to rest at. Her son still skating around the lake, nose red and smile bright. It wasn't as hard to see Robin as she thought. Of course, the queen was cheating. She watched him every day, Roland, too. The protective, territorial part of her might never dim, she feared. And it was horrible to be territorial about a man who was bound to someone else.

So she'd swallow it down and be happy for them. She had no other choice. Regina would ignore her smart, quick eyes finding everything wrong with the pair, burn the mental list of why they weren't in bliss, as they should be. It would only hurt her.

It was all Tinkerbell's fault, after all. Snow, too. They ignored her logic and committed tenaciously to true love and all its nonsense. Robin belonged to Marian, not Regina. No magnetic pull or fire in her belly would make her think twice.

"He looks happy," that voice with it's deep, charming accent and smoldering tone commented.

Regina sat ridged, through she attempted to appear aloof.

"He is," she assured, dark eyes finding Robin as he claimed the seat next to her.

He smiled kindly, his blue eyes magnificent by the blank white canvas surrounding them.

"How are you?" he asked genuinely. His eyes were so, _so_ blue.

Regina turned away, averting her own. She couldn't lose her flimsy control.

"Fine. You and Marian?" the coldness was evident.

"I don't want to fight, Regina." his voice was so earnestly tired.

"And I don't want to make small talk with you. Act like this is all _normal_." she spat.

He sighed, but it could have been the breeze. Regina still wouldn't look at him. Then, when she was sure he'd just walk away, Robin seemed to move closer. His larger, warmer hand covered hers on the bench. The contact was light and more importantly, invisible to others.

A shudder went through her. The force too achingly strong. Robin seemed almost powerless to it as well.

"I want you in my life, Regina." he began slowly. All the patients in the world.

Though both their hands were protected, his skin seemed to seep into hers, his warmth melting into her bones and scurried straight to her heart.

"That's not a good idea." she warned, staring at their hands.

"No. It's probably not." he agreed with an easy laugh.

His lightness made her glance up at him. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, and it all felt right.

"I can't explain it," he whispered, as if reading her thoughts. "I love Marian, I will _always_ love her – " Regina ignored how his voice shifted, grew deeper, like he was proving something to himself and not her.

"Robin," she sighed, clearly seeing where this was going.

"No, don't shut me out. You've come too far. _We've_ come too far." he insisted.

"I'm doing what's right." she muttered between clenched teeth.

His long fingers slipped through the gaps of hers. The sensation criminal.

"I just – " he sighed, real sorrow to his words, his whole face. He seemed older than a week ago. If it made any sense. She wondered if she did, too.

But the outlaw never finished his thought. His wife yelled his name over the laughter and the snow. Both sat straighter, Robin pushed himself away, their hands finally losing contact. It seemed to give Regina the clarity she needed.

"Robin, Roland should be asleep by now," Marian said sternly, her dark glare fixed on Regina.

"How the time flies," he called back cheerily. Only Regina could see the way his eyes hardened and his scruffy jaw locked.

"Good night, Regina." he whispered, hovering his hand over hers before thinking against it and walked off to join his wife.

When Robin said good night, it never sounded like goodbye. It was more of, until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guy are wonderful, and I'm way too excited. I don't know where this came from.. but it literally poured out of me... **

"We don't know for sure that the weather is caused by magic," David reasoned.

"And I'm telling you that it is." Gold shot back.

The council was in yet another heated debate. The snow started two weeks prior and hadn't decelerated. Everyone was tense, emotions high. It was understandable. Naturally the worst would be thought, they had only just defeated someone threatening their livelihoods. But, _magic_ snow?

Regina had remained uncharacteristically quiet. She wouldn't flat out refute what Rumple was saying. She knew him better than that. There was obvious exasperation on his conniving face, but Regina wouldn't let her silly suspicions get her involved.

Her heart was saying he knew more. Like he'd seen it before. Sighing, Regina leaned back in the booth, watching the amber liquid in her glass ripple with the force of those quarreling.

Words she spoke in a heart wrenching farewell weeks ago came back to her. Anything is possible. It rang through her head throughout the day, always in the most uncomfortable moments. Clearly it was true.

A woman who was meant to be dead was back in the flesh, holding onto her husband for dear life. Anything was possible. That's what Tinkerbell said with a wink, after catching another strained conversation between Robin Hood and his wife.

Regina wasn't a fool. She wasn't that young woman full of dreams any longer. Couples fought. Her eyes glanced over to Emma Swan who wore a grim line where her mouth should be, standing in the opposite corner of the room then Hook.

They fought more often then not. Killing him in a last ditch effort of vengeance wouldn't even be satisfying if Regina was telling the truth. If anything was possible, the savior herself would probably reincarnate him with one snarky remark and get her happily ever after.

Leroy jumped into the conversation, explaining magic ruined everything. Regina was patiently waiting for him to turn this on her. It was pathetically known now that Robin Hood and Regina had a .. _fling_. Between fighting off the Wicked Witch of the West and consuming all the alcohol in town, it somehow became common knowledge.

Regina wasn't hiding her affections, but she certainly wasn't parading Robin around like something she won just to shove it in Leroy's face, to prove that someone _could_ have feelings for her. He wasn't worth it.

Snow told her a story just the other morning when she had the lot of them over for breakfast. Her heart was broken, so maybe she was punishing Robin Hood and everyone else by freezing them to death. Grumpy's theory no doubt. But, there was amusement in Snow's words, her eyes crinkled, the same way her new son's did, and Regina knew that history was not repeating.

If anything was going alright, it was that.

Regina was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the chill collect in the room, someone yell to keep the damn door closed, or the presence that loomed over her like a security blanket. She knew it was him before he even opened his mouth.

Robin sat across from her in the back booth, disinterested in the fighting. He didn't even carry the hearty earthy scent anymore. The winter stealing away one of the most comforting fragrances Regina could name.

Looking up slowly, Regina saw the outlaw smiling at her.

"What?" she asked sharply.

He grinned, his blue eyes deepening with some secret she wanted him to whisper to her.

"I thought you didn't day drink," he commented, bluest hues sliding down to the glass between them.

Regina scoffed, "Hardly important considering,"

"_Considering_," Robin followed quick, his voice heavy.

The queens eyes shot up to meet his. Worry evident. Her mouth parted to speak then closed again. This must have been another one of those _fated_ quirks. Instantly Regina could read his face. See how he wasn't asking for conversation but out of real concern. He remembered, just like she did, the night they said goodbye. The taste of vodka on her tongue, the deep seeded sorrow portly in her eyes.

"Whiskey's warmer than coffee," she assured with a small smile.

It wasn't what he was looking for, but Robin smiled too.

He leaned in closer. Upon inspection, because surely she could, his beard was fuller, his nose red. Regina was so preoccupied in trying to catch Rumpelstiltskin in a lie she hadn't stopped to wonder.

"You're not still sleeping the woods," she blanched.

Robin's mouth tilted up. His smiles not meeting his eyes, his words always weighted with things he couldn't say.

"We're fine, Regina." he retorted evenly.

Shaking her head, Regina finally looked away from him, seeing the diner was back to small group conversations, Gold and Belle gone. Behind the bar stood Granny, her natural puss almost welcoming.

"Don't move," she warned, strutting over to the counter. Regina knew he watched her walk away.

Staring back at Regina with the most unimpressed stare she had ever seen, Granny drummed her wrinkled fingers against the counter, sizing the queen up.

Rolling her eyes, Regina muttered, "I come in peace,"

That seemed to work, because the aging woman snorted and relaxed her shoulders. "What do you want?"

Turning again towards Robin, she swallowed, "I was wondering how many rooms you have available."

Granny was an intelligent woman. She peaked over at the ruggedly handsome man too. "I tried," she shrugged, her frown back. Impassive to his stubbornness.

Regina rolled her eyes, mimicking the older woman. "They _will_ be taking up board. I'll cover it," she muttered quietly, prying ears were everywhere.

Granny even so much as _grinned_ at the queen while pulling out her guest book and jotting down words in her signature scrawl. As Regina turned back towards the booth, her mind reminded her that anything was possible.

Robin had a displeased look on his face as she sat back down. "Why did you do that?"

She wasn't about to pretend she didn't know what he meant. Whether it was obvious, or just the strange unyielding connection they shared, Regina didn't care.

"Pack up your camp. You're staying here," Robin went to interrupt her, but Regina silenced him with a look. "You might be find using your pride as warmth but Roland is invaluable, and he needs a _proper_ place to stay in these conditions."

Though her words were final, and Robin knew there was no sense of arguing, he added almost deliberately, "We've concurred a bit of snow before, M'lady."

Regina shook her head and with the tip of her finger pushed the whiskey glass towards him, "Not like this."

* * *

"So you believe that Rumpelstiltskin knows exactly what's going on?" Tinkerbell asked slowly.

Regina wasn't going to say anything. But, as soon as Tinkerbell invited herself in, brushing snow off her coat and onto the hardwood floor, the queens mind went blank.

She also was trying to coax the fairy away from Robin Hood talk. It seemed to Regina that Tinkerbell personally made it her job to follow him around and report back to her. She lied, saying she stopped looking into the mirror but she hadn't.

Seeing Roland in the park, how he asked her to stay, how he _wanted_ her around, it fueled her. She needed to protect him. She cared about that little boy and despite having two capable parents, – and Marian _was_ a capable parent, Regina had a sense of duty to him.

"He must," Regina answered with a frustrated sigh. "He's too worried. He's _never_ worried."

Tinkerbell nodded, completely agreeing though knowing the man little. Regina never would've believed she'd be friends with Tink. Not after all she did to her.

"So you believe him, this weather was cast by magic?"

Regina looked away, at the fireplace. "It's getting stronger," she explained. She hadn't told this to anyone. Not even Snow White. "That first week it started, I was able to melt some of it. Just to get on the front porch and walk down the street," Regina examined her hands as she spoke. "But, now it's more challenging. I can't melt it without the full force of my magic."

Tinkerbell's blue eyes widened. The fairy had her own magic, she understood. "Blue hasn't said anything, I haven't tried. I keep forgetting I have magic again at times," the blonde rolled her eyes.

Something cold and unpleasant solidified in Regina's stomach. It was _her_ fault that Tinkerbell was without magic.

"I'll see what I can find, from the other faeries. If you can't melt the snow, and Rumpelstiltskin is so worried, this must be something really powerful we're dealing with." she concluded.

Regina agreed grimly.

"I hate to ask, but have you talked to Emma?"

The queen shook her head. "You're the first person I've told this to."

Tinkerbell seemed to like that. Her whole face brightened and she sat a bit straighter. "I'll be quiet about it then."

"I'd appreciate that. Just until I do talk to Ms. Swan. I don't want to get everyone worried." Regina nodded.

"If Emma can't control the snow, what does that mean?" Tink asked, though already knowing the answer by the dread in her eyes.

"True love is the most powerful magic there is." Regina left it there.

That night Regina went to bed lighter.

She felt better confessing her secret to someone, and Tinkerbell proved to be a very good someone. Regina also watched Robin and Marian put Roland to bed. She had only done it once, and even then she felt like she was invading a very private moment.

Robin had Roland say his prayers. Thank the gods above for blessing him with so much. It touched Regina's soul, never being a religious person. But Roland was so faithful, to his father, to nature. He was impressionable, innocent, but, knowing.

And Regina watched, as her eyes grew heavy and sleep quelled her, as Robin was forever the stubborn man. He paced the room Granny provided. Shoes still on, the curtains drawn to stare at the relentless snow. Marian slept peacefully alone in bed. Not even waiting for her husband to join her.

As she snuggled into her sheets, the large mirror from the foyer hovering at her bedside, Regina believed she won a battle. This wasn't the first time she watched Robin fall asleep somewhere that wasn't beside Marian.

She tried not to let herself believe it was because of her, and because of what they shared. That, no matter how short of time they were together, it all fit. It all felt right. In those rare moments, when exhaustion won out and she was deliriously fighting to see him close his eyes first, it seemed almost okay to believe that he wanted to be with her instead. Sleeping in her bed, his son down the hall of her house.

It was late at night, with only the moon and the stars to judge her, that Regina could be selfish. Think of all the things that she refused to let touch her mind in the waking hours. Robin's eyes slipped closed in the chair next to the window. He was hunched in on himself, his legs propped up on the table, his face so close to the frosty windowpane.

Regina whispered goodnight, and let the mirror show itself out.

* * *

She knew it would be almost impossible to be in the same room as Emma Swan and not want to hurl a fireball at her. But she didn't think it would be this hard to control her annoyance.

Emma was stubborn, like her father. Whereas Snow would believe anything, ask questions later, see the good and possibilities, Emma stood stoic, almost flummoxed. Like she hadn't been around magic and fairy-tales as long as she had. The woman continued to fight the demons and stayed completely in awe at the same time.

"I'll make this even plainer," Regina gritted her teeth. She had her hands safely in her pockets.

Emma crossed her arms, Hook stood close to her side, looking at Regina like she _could_ make sense, but didn't.

"My magic isn't capable of melting the snow. I need to harness almost all of it to clear a path to my car." she said slowly. "I've spoken to the faeries, and they only tried when I brought it up. They appear to have the same issue."

Emma nodded. "What I want from you," Regina stepped to the window, "Is to try and melt this," She placed her hand to the glass, where a good amount of snow had settled on the indents of the frame. It was behind the glass, but that shouldn't matter _if_ Emma was practicing.

Sighing, the savior moved to stand beside Regina. She held out her hand, palm to the window and concentrated. Her brows inched together, her eyes narrowed at the snowy windowpane. Regina stared hard at the window too.

After a few moments, Emma took a deep breath. From what they could tell, some of the frost disappeared, but the snow remained. "Crap," Emma muttered.

Regina sighed, displeased.

"Shall I call another meeting?" Hook asked, next to the telephone.

"I wasn't aware you were capable of using such a complex form of technology" Regina's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She was projecting her bad mood on him.

Though sleeping wonderfully, she awoke to the realization that her dreams would only ever be just that. Robin didn't belong to her anymore – if ever. Though she liked to believe that for a fleeting moment, they were on the same page, committed to each other for whatever was to come.

Of course, an undead wife wasn't really something Regina added to the list of complications. Hook rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath about what a cheeky monster she was, Regina was sure.

He walked out of the room, to use the phone in the hall, as Emma stood beside her.

"Hey," the blonde mumbled. "We haven't really had a chance to talk,"

Which was true. Regina was as civil as she could be. But spending more time than necessary with the savior might prove to be poor judgment.

"You were over for breakfast two days ago," innocence coated Regina's words.

"You know what I mean, Regina."

Turning towards Emma, Regina saw something she hadn't in all of her secret mirror gazing. Emma truly looked sorry. Maybe it was Snow White's doing, but Regina was almost grateful for the sadness in her eyes.

"If I had known who she was when I helped her escaped – " Emma started.

Regina's hand came up to stop her. "No, Emma. We both know you wouldn't have done a thing differently."

Sighing, Regina continued, "Besides I owe you a thank you. Imagine if I had actually sentenced Robin's wife to death, I wouldn't have had him anyway."

Emma nodded, looking down. "I am sorry."

"I know." Regina swallowed. Seeing Snow White's pout on her daughters face.

Shifting her weight, the blonde looked back up at Regina. "There's something else," she whispered.

"What if this is my fault. The snow started when we came back through the portal."

Though Regina considered this, she wasn't about to blatantly say so. Hadn't she basically threatened Emma that night at Granny's before she fled?

"It's a possibility," Regina began, "But, it's always something, so who knows."

Emma nodded, but her tension didn't cease. Regina wasn't spoon feeding her reassurance. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't rule out the very obvious risk of Emma bringing back more that Robin's long lost wife. Whether she was aware of it or not, magic always came with a price.

Maybe it wasn't just Regina paying for it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I simply _touched_ the damn thing," Hook corrected, staring back at those surrounding him with an equally displeased and ripe look.

Gold _remembered_ something, conveniently enough.

Regina had to stifle her scoff with a barking cough. Graceless, but not wary. This just affirmed all her suspicions. Gold was a snake till the end. The town was smothered in snow. Ice, thick as steel under that. It was an impossible situation that Storybrooke was in. Dangerous and frigid and the slimy sneak chose now to remember.

Something like this had happened before. In a far off land, where a queen showed her true colors and sentenced her kingdom to freeze in a snowy prison. Lovely tale, really. Regina was bored and cold. Thankfully the storm had stopped and for a few, wonderful hours the sun beat down, melting some of the tundra.

Regina stared out the window, watched as some of the sidewalk became visible; where Grumpy and the other dwarfs spent the morning shoveling away the heavy lot. It was comforting but, baffling all the same.

If her magic _and_ Emma's _and_ Tinkerbell's all couldn't melt some pathetic ice without straining, what did the sun have? Was this woman, – and it was a woman; she was spotted in the forest – a slave to the elements? Did she have the same rules as the rest of them? It would make things easier. Regina wasn't sure if anyone else caught on.

Some dwarfs loyal to Snow White tracked the town. They braved the cold and the wind to try and find anything that could aid them in solving the growing issue.

Goddess-like and beautiful, they reported back. Regina rolled her eyes then, too. Leave it to a man to only see the _appearance_ of a threat.

She was growing more and more pleased that she forced Robin and his men to stay in town. A shiver ran up her spine, thinking of sweet little Roland at the mercy of this.. _goddess_.

"I was with him the whole time. He put it back," Emma came to the pirates defense.

Ever since Regina admitted that it was a possibility that Emma and Hook could have done more than just bring back Robin's very dead wife, the two had been compiling a list of everything they did. Everyone they came in contact with, and where they went.

Rumple's eyes remained dull and complacent through the whole ordeal. Then, ignited like wildfire once Emma explained how they made it back. How he trapped the pair in his secret room and jumped through the portal.

"This was an urn?" David asked, stepping between his daughter and Gold.

"More like a silver pot," Hook explained.

Gold sighed heavily, his body perilously rigid. "I can assure you, it wasn't _pottery_, pirate."

Hook glared at the older man, Gold stared back.

"Then maybe you can explain what it was exactly?" A voice Regina didn't expect to hear spoke up. Impatience and determination in his tone.

All eyes in the room fell on Robin Hood. Regina tried to pretend he wasn't there. Fighting became so commonplace, she was able to tune out most of it. But Robin never spoke unless directly addressed. He was willing and thoughtful. He let things move at their natural pace, and talking directly to the dark one wasn't something he'd normally risk.

Gold scoffed, his eyes finally leaving Hook and roamed over all the surprised faces to get to Robin. The two didn't back down. Both strong and smart men. Regina crossed her arms and waited for something to happen.

Smiling, Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward. Robin didn't move, glued to the chilly floor with purposeful persistence. The older man crept closer, and Regina found herself closing in on the two. Excited eyes drifted from Gold to Robin to Regina like a cage fight. Neither men noticed the queen until she was a step in front of Robin Hood.

Gold paused, a knowing, sadistic gleam in his eye. "Your Majesty," he crooned.

"I think he brings up a valid point," she started, ignoring the way Robin sighed behind her. "What's the importance of the _pot_, Gold." she demanded.

Though Regina already had her guesses, the look in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes confirmed them. The woman, the beautiful, otherworldly matron who seemed to be the source of all the snow and discomfort was something he acquired. Imprisoned.

The older man didn't miss the vile, disgusted look that crossed Regina's face. He toyed with everyone. Though this woman was destroying her home, a safe haven she built on her own deceit, a place she kept those she pleased in a personal kind of prison; she connected with this faceless person.

In all the things that Gold wasn't saying, Regina found answers. She understood her instantly.

"Nice going," she hissed at him. He ducked his head but didn't look remorseful.

"As usual _Dearie_, you don't have all the facts." he then averted his gaze.

Regina tried to hide Robin's image from him, but the stubborn man that he was, he took the place at her side.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Gold whispered, deadly and intimate. Robin grunted, whether it was to affirm what Gold was saying or to show he wasn't amused, Regina couldn't be sure.

Sighing in sheer contentment, Rumpelstiltskin strolled past the pair, and towards the front doors of City Hall.

The room was quiet until he was gone.

"He'd rather us die than talk," someone shouted.

"He knows more than he's saying!" a deep voice agreed.

Regina's head was spinning, she closed her eyes trying to relax. Revenge was always going to follow her, it seemed.

"Regina," Robin was at her ear, a hand on her back to steady her. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, she tried to smile, "Of course." she nodded, looking into his blue eyes.

Being this close, she could see everything clearly. "But your not."

Removing his hand from her back and taking it firmly in her own she stalked across the large room, in the opposite direction. She lead Robin through a door and up a small staircase. This was the back route to her office, and she ushered him in quickly, locking the door behind them.

"This isn't wise," he reminded her with a sly smile.

Regina felt warm all over. She shrugged her shoulders, stepping away from the door and walked towards him. She analyzed his smile. The way his eyes looked worn. She placed a careful hand on his shoulder, the small touch seemed to weigh him down.

Gasping, and not meaning to, Regina pulled him to a chair and he collapsed into it.

"Please tell me you're not sick." she begged, a weakness coating her words.

She knelt beside him, and his hand found her hair, patting down stubborn strands. "I'm not," he assured.

Talking a deep breath, Regina dared to place her forehead against his shoulder.

Besides the dangerous conditions, the snow and the ice. The cold was worse. It seeped into the body, despite the amount of clothes. What not every resident knew was that the hypothermia story Snow and Charming were running with, wasn't as simple as that.

Townspeople were turning into ice. It started slow. Some became ill, coughs and stuffy noses. It was obvious at the time. The cold made people sick. But it didn't stop there. Gradually, their bodies shut down. And they became statues. Cold as ice but alive, beneath the crisp effects.

Whale had his hands full down at the hospital and even though being discrete wasn't his strong suit, even he couldn't bare explaining this to anyone. If they didn't figure things out soon, the fate of those locked away in a private ward, would be the fate of every inhabitant.

Regina just liked to pretend she was invincible. That Robin was, and Roland.

"Is he staying warm? You're not letting him outside, right?" Regina asked quickly.

Robin nodded. Never missing a beat. "He's not pleased, but I could live with a pout or two."

Regina sighed. Realizing she was still resting against him, she immediately went to move. But, Robin was fast, and he held her hand, guiding her to take a seat. She gingerly rested on top of him, his breath breaking against her neck.

She shuddered. The effect he had on her troublesome and delicious. She moved as close to him as she could. Sure it was wrong. He was married and this would never be real, but even for that short moment, believing she'd be visiting him in the hospital, frozen and unmoving, Regina needed to have this. And by the way Robin held her close, he needed it too.

"What did he mean, Robin?" she whispered.

He wouldn't pretend not to understand her. But, the outlaw shifted uncomfortably and Regina pulled back to look at him. His eyes were wary, his jaw set.

"He said it's happening again." she reminded him darkly, "What is?"

Robin sighed, his eyes slipped closed and his head now rested against her chest. She was sure he could feel the feverish beat of her heart. Though it was in her nature to push, Regina almost regretted doing it.

"Robin," she nudged him. His head left her body and his eyes were more blue, and more sad than she ever seen them.

"It's Marian," he confessed, squeezing her side.

Regina wasn't sure he was going to continue, but eventually, his frown deepened and he licked his lips.

"I relive the day I lost her a handful of times throughout _my_ day. When Roland wakes up, when he says he loves me. When I'm having a moment and need someone. Every day I live with the guilt of it being my fault. That Roland was raised without her, that I got to live and she didn't." he sighed.

Regina sat tense. She wanted to move, pace the floor, knowing things that he didn't, but his hold was strong and meaningful.

"But, now she's here. She's alive and she can't remember a moment that we weren't together. She didn't have to live all those years stuck in time but not in action. I had to go through the hurt and the loss. _She_ _didn't_. And now she expects me to just pick it all back up. Act like she didn't die – "

Robin played with Regina's hair. "She told me something, after we met in the park."

The queen froze. "_Robin_," Regina whispered slowly.

"She said, it was like she didn't know me anymore." he sounded hurt.

"What?" Regina gaped.

"I changed. I now spent my time with less than honorable people," he gave her a pointed look, "and I no longer do what was once so important to me."

Regina grew angry. No, she certainly didn't know Robin back then, she didn't even know herself. But for him to be so saddened because his wife was disappointed in a person he became because of _her_ departing, – well it wasn't right.

But, this wasn't what Gold meant. Marian never questioned Robin before. If she had, he wouldn't look so willful.

He bit the side of his lip and pressed, "and now it's happening all over again."

He put his face in his hands, Regina took the opportunity to move out of his lap and to face him, directly.

"Robin, you must tell me. I'll help," she tried to pry his hands away, but he wouldn't budge. "_Robin_," she warned.

Slowly, he dropped them, Regina still holding his wrists, "She's dying."

And the queen blanched like the snow berating them.

They never talked about it, because he never brought it up. Not like this. But, Regina knew. It was why Robin knew Belle. Why he had such a rocky relationship with Rumpelstiltskin – though, Regina couldn't fault him for that, everyone did.

Regina was staring at the man with such a ardent look, even he had to comply.

"It was years ago. Time is unimportant." he waved her off stepping behind the counter and turning his back to her.

"The woman was dying. She was pregnant. He stole from me to save her."

"And you let him?" Regina asked, shocked.

Gold shrugged, still not looking at her. "Change of heart, Dearie."

Regina scoffed, her arms crossed protectively across her chest. "I'm sure."

From the corner of her eye, Regina could see Belle in the back room, humming to herself while sifting through a large, old book.

Gold faced her quickly. "I told you all I know. Now would you be so kind to leave?"

Regina pursed her lips. "No," she growled. "How do we save her again?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, bemused. "Are you sure you want to?"

Standing straighter, Regina placed her hands on the glass counter. "This isn't about what I want. Emma brought this woman back and I refuse to watch her be taken away again."

She thought of Roland. Living years without his mother, only stories to hush his cries. And now she was here, in Storybrooke to keep. She wouldn't let him suffer again.

"That's the thing, Regina." Gold's voice lowered, his eyes weren't hard and ruthless for a moment. She leaned in closer.

"Magic comes with a price. Ms. Swan bringing this woman back has serious consequences."

Regina was fuming. "Such as?"

"I don't know. But maybe _dying_ has something to do with it." he narrowed his eyes incredulously.

He acted as if she was a child. Like she just didn't get it.

Sucking her teeth with a deadly glare Regina pressed on, "This magic that Robin stole, it was to save her life? How long did she have?"

Smiling, Gold pressed his hands together. "I wasn't sure. All he said was that she was sick, and she wouldn't make it to delivery. He'd lose both of them. Now, I don't know how she was meant to die – " Regina's gaze shifted. " – but now that she was saved, your guess is as good as mine."

The bell above the door jingled, Snow White walked in looking lovely and flushed.

"Snow," Regina glared reproachfully. "You shouldn't be outside. Where is Neal?" she looked around, to see if the idiot husband of hers was following.

Rolling her eyes, Snow pulled a few containers out of her bag and strolled up to the counter.

"He's home with Emma and Henry. I wouldn't bring him out in this." her words were amused but her eyes were hurt.

Regina looked down. This whole situation was keeping her on edge.

"I was just with Blue and the other faeries." she explained, "They've brewed something up. Full of healing power and warmth." she smiled softly as Belle came from the back room to embrace her.

"I'm handing some out on my way home." she finished, giving a thermos to both Gold and Belle.

Snow then turned to Regina, "Here" she handed one out.

Regina smiled, "I'll walk out with you," she threw Gold a serious look and headed out into the cold.

"Did you bring some to Robin?" she asked once they were safely out of the shop.

Snow shook her head. "Ruby was." then, looking at her friend she added, "Is everything okay?"

Regina didn't want to tell more people than necessary about Marian's condition. Gold already hinted at knowing, she she wasn't risking anything there. But Snow was too sweet for her own good, and Regina needed her to worry about her own family. "Yes, fine. I'm going to head to Granny's to check on everyone."

Snow gave a knowing smile and nodded. "Want me to help you get home?" Regina asked as an afterthought.

Snow shook her head, "I should finish handing these out. Archie is on the way, so.."

Nodding her goodbye, Regina evaporated in a cloud of purple smoke, and landed inside the diner. Granny grumbled, but Regina rolled her eyes and stalked towards the back.

Once she made it to the room Robin was staying in, she debated knocking. Marian didn't like her. This would only upset the ailing woman.

But, curiosity won out and Regina heard the firm knock she planted on the door reverberate, echo down the empty hall.

Roland answered. His smile so bright, Regina swore the sun was still shinning. "Regina!" he exclaimed, reaching up for her to hold him.

She did happily. "Hello, Roland. Are you staying warm?" he nodded at her, his dimpled grin infectious. "Good," she admitted tightly and stepped into the room the family shared.

Robin was smiling when he saw her. Confusion in his eyes, but it came second to the genuine appreciation that his son shared. She swallowed while stepping closer.

"How is she?" Regina wondered, quietly. Roland was still in her arms, his curly head resting on her shoulder.

Robin smiled sadly. "Roland, why not go see what Little John's doing? I'm sure he'd love to finish teaching you that card game."

Wiggling out of her embrace, Roland rushed out the door and tiny little knocks were heard a moment later, before another booming voice welcomed the toddler inside. Robin and Regina smiled softly.

"Where is Marian?" she asked, setting down her thermos.

Robin rubbed his chin, "Down the hall, praying with Fryer Tuck."

Sadly, Regina stepped closer. "I've done some digging. You stole magic from Rumpelstiltskin back in the Enchanted Forest?"

His face contorted. "Yes, I asked him." she answered without being asked.

Robin nodded. "She was sick. On the verge of death back then. Roland wouldn't have made it. She wouldn't have. I was desperate." he paced.

"I acquired a wand that saved her. She was well enough to finish the pregnancy and Roland was born healthy."

Regina shifted her weight. "I need to tell you something," she whispered. He looked at her expectantly.

"When Marian returned, Emma told me that she saved your wife from my dungeon." Regina wouldn't look up at him. She was uncomfortable and still swaying. "I was going to kill her for withholding information about Snow White,"

Robin didn't speak, Regina sighed, "I know that it doesn't matter now, because the time line changed and we couldn't possibly remember differently, but I truly don't remember killing her, Robin."

Regina finally looked up. Instead of the rage she expected to see, he was thoughtful, pensive. She didn't know why she'd expect him to demand her to leave. Yell at her like she deserved. Robin was never that way.

"She died in my arms, Regina." he whispered. Remembering it all. She could see the light drift in his eyes like sunlight cast across a string of salty waves.

"I stole from the wrong people, they found me, and she was lost in the crossfire." he added quietly.

Regina's mouth was parted, she felt at any moment, her legs would completely give out from under her. His words, his eyes, his whole body was so sad, remorseful. She tried to take in a strangled breath, but tears came instead.

"I didn't kill her?" she whispered, so much relief in her voice.

Robin softened immediately. He rushed to Regina, embracing her in a strong, bone crushing hug. She wasn't aware of anything but him. He supported her as tears leaked. It was foolish, but she was happy.

This didn't change things, not at all. Robin was still married, Marian was still back from the dead. But it wasn't Regina who put her there in the first place. That knowledge made her seem almost _worthy_ of him again.

"Regina, she told me about being your prisoner."

Stiffening, she peered up into his eyes. "Why are you still being kind to me then?"

"She escaped your castle, after you didn't succeed like you believed in killing Snow White," he explained. "You weren't paying attention, your guards were all ordered to search for her, and Marian has always been a smart woman. She got out all on her own. It was later on when she died."

That was why Regina didn't remember killing her. "Thank god," she whispered, her head tilted down, resting on the edge of Robin's chin.

Once their skin touched, both immediately realized the compromising position they were in. Moving gently away, Robin smiled. But, it didn't reach his eyes. They both had to force themselves away. It was so easy to get lost in each other.

"Well," she began, taking a deep breath. "There might be a way to save your wife,"

Regina ignored the hopeful look Robin gave her, and then the almost sorrowful one that followed.

**I don't believe in cheating. But, this is a very complex situation.. and this is dangerously close... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! sorry this took so long, I got busy. But you all are truly amazing and I don't know how to thank you enough for being so kind and supportive. It means the absolute world to me! I usually thank everyone individually, and I'll start doing that again. I've just had a lot going on, but I just wanted you all to know that I really am thankful. **

The secret was growing harder to keep. Regina knew the town didn't always take kindly to her, but to be so stubborn as to not head a clear warning – it frustrated her to a limitless end.

Six more people grew sick. Six more turned into a solid, chilly mass of stiff limbs and unwavering eyes. Whale was exasperated. He took to wearing thin cotton masks over his mouth and nose now. Being the only doctor in the know, he couldn't risk it.

The mixture that Mother Superior and the other faeries concocted wasn't doing enough. Those sick didn't heal, and those healthy still grew ill.

Belle was convinced that it had to do with the alternating weather. For a brief time, the snow had completely stopped. Universal relief was shared. And though it took several days, and a lot of natural, _seasonal_ sunlight, the tundra melted away along with the ice.

Storybrooke's problems were dwindling. Or so they thought.

Waking up to a loud sound with a start a few nights before, Regina was graced with an displeasing telephone call. With blurry eyes and a soreness close to her heart, the queen heard Robin Hood's voice gently coaxing her awake at four A.M.

Immediately she feared something happened to Henry or little Roland, and then just as quickly, Marian. With everything going on, Regina didn't have the time needed to make good on her promise to help Robin's wife. But oddly enough, or not, – all a matter of opinion, really – he was insisting she took her time.

Whatever that meant aside, the late phone call instructed her to promptly look out her window.

With less than a day of clear sidewalks and dry boots, the snow appeared again. It covered everything Regina's eyes could reach. White, bright and cold. Her breath broke against the glass, causing condensation to fog up her sight – regardless, the snow was evident.

The pair sighed at the same time, on the opposite sides of town, drinking in the same scene. Regina itched to run off to her mirror, watch him; with the telephone tight in his hand, maybe rubbing a calloused hand against his chin.

But Regina thought better of it, and fell back into bed with a simple "We'll talk in the morning." It had been nearly a week since she invaded Robin's personal bubble. Though, if she was being realistic, Regina was mostly watching to see Marian.

Her illness was evident. Her dark cheeks flush and her eyes glassy. From what Regina could tell, the woman was also delirious. Fits of nausea as well as high fevers. It was different from what was happening with the rest of the townspeople. Where as others grew colder, uncontrollably shaking and chattering, Marian grew feverish.

Belle believed that the Snow Queen, a title Rumpelstiltskin provided, was messing with them. The snow would stop and start so sporadically, no one could find a pattern. This was making more and more sick, the woman assured.

* * *

It was the uncertainty that kept Regina on edge. She refused to let Henry leave the house. He stared longingly at the snow covered yard, where Regina's apple tree remained. Bold, juicy apples frozen. Mimicking the look of festive Christmas bulbs. He didn't know the truth, and that was Regina's fault. She wanted to keep all the darkness from him. He was still so young, wanted to help in every way he could, _sans_ listening to his mother.

But, Snow was right. It was getting out of control and the people of Storybrooke had a right to know.

"Are you ready?" she called to Henry who was upstairs causing more noise than Regina thought possible for just getting his boots.

He grumbled an answer and hopped down the stairs with a bored look. Regina smirked at her son. "You're going outside," she reminded him.

"For like a second," he shot back, rolling his eyes while lacing his boots. "Why can't I just stay here again?"

Regina fluffed out her royal blue scarf, watching her reflection carefully in the hall mirror. "Because I have some things to do and I know the Charming's would love for you to stay with Neal."

"You just don't trust me." Henry concluded, standing in front of his mother with a crossed look.

Rolling her eyes, the queen wrapped her heavily bundled arms around her son, squeezing him tight. "You know I trust you," she whispered into his growing hair. "Things are a little difficult right now, you know that." she frowned. "I don't want you to be alone," she finished with a squeeze and a loud kiss on his cheek.

Henry groaned and rubbed at the red smudge with a gloved hand. "Mom," he whined, as Regina steered him to the door.

The Charming's, with the help of Belle and Hook were coming up with the most gentle way of explaining what was happening. Being at the blunt end of the fury so many townspeople possessed, she was more than willing to relinquish any duty to disclose how out of control things were.

Besides, Regina had some work to do.

* * *

Seeing as her mausoleum was buried under snow, Regina was working from her office. Creating a potions space in the far corner, overlooking Main Street and the patched up clock tower, she remained focused, while being able to keep an eye on things.

Things like Gold. His shop was in direct view from her side window.

The pair had settled on an agreement. That Marian's death couldn't have been distinguished because she died before her time. When Robin healed her with the magic wand, he couldn't have known that it wouldn't be forever. Magic was everlasting, but _not_ always in practice.

When Regina told Robin she could save his wife, it was mostly out of sheer determination. The Evil Queen surpassed many odds in her day. She could easily do it again. But Gold's words rang in her ear.

Did she really want to?

The logical answer was of course. Without a doubt. She meant it, truly. She would not let that woman die. But there was a small part of her, maybe a piece of her heart still enamored with the darkness, that believed things would be easier if she was gone.

And she knew Robin thought of it too. It was in the way his whole body grew tense and heavy. He wasn't elated, like she was sure he'd be, when she promised to save Marian.

Yes, it could be doubt. Robin could doubt Regina's abilities. He surely wouldn't want to raise his hopes, his son's hopes, just to lose her all over again. But, Robin believed in Regina. Since the moment they met, when he talked her off a metaphoric ledge, he believed in her.

He droned on about second chances and being worthy. But Regina lost her second chance. She didn't _need_ love. Despite what the pixie said. Henry was enough. Having respect and friendships. That would sustain Regina.

Pulling out a thick, leather bound book from a secret compartment next to the fireplace, Regina got to work. Her fingers quickly flipped through the worn, heavy pages. The book smelt of jasmine and rust.

Who knew, honestly. Regina could find love again. Maybe someone in the tiny, twisted town could love her. Maybe she could love one of them. Or maybe she hadn't met the right person yet. Robin was far too good. Too easy to fall into. Love wasn't easy, if Regina was paying attention, she'd known that from the beginning.

Their kisses were too sweet. Too full of something heavy and a little urgent. They were destined to find each other, but that didn't mean they'd be _with_ each other. They would remain friends.

Regina smiled, finding the right page. She placed the book on the holder at the center of the table next to a gold bottle. With a flourish, variations of glass bottles hovered around the mayor. Some small and dark, some large, some clear.

The potion was advanced, similar to the ones that Regina was just learning when she decided to spend her life chasing after a girl, seeking her ghastly revenge.

Sighing, Regina started measuring powders and liquids. Some smelt warm and wonderful, others had her rechecking the book, seeming to dark and deadly for something so outstanding.

Regina decided that friendship with Robin Hood wouldn't be a terrible thing. They got along well. Listened to each other, respected questionable choices. They were parents, and Regina knew deep down that that was what drew her in. He understood things that not everyone could.

The quiet knock on her office door didn't startle her. Regina was so engrossed in the formula, she didn't even notice until a hand was at her shoulder, aggressively turning her around. An insult died on her lips. Gold was there, standing in front of her, looking menacing.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat.

Regina stepped back, nearly knocking off the contents of the table.

"What am I doing?" she scoffed. "You're the one barging in scaring _me_ half to death!"

Moving back an inch, Rumpelstiltskin sighed, placing his hand in front of him. "You stole from me," he reasoned, looking past Regina, towards the table.

She knew he had his gaze fixed on the tiny golden bottle.

"I was going to give it back," she crossed her arms, "How did you know I had it?"

Gold snickered, reaching over her and plucking the potion glass.

"Who else knew what it was, Regina?"

Scowling at the older man, the brunette sighed miserably. "There was nothing left anyway."

Rumpelstiltskin looked surprised. He peered down at the table again. In a tiny flask, boiling over a blue flame, was a gold mixture. It sparked and cracked, lapping the edges of the thin glass, glistening under the overhead light.

"You made this on _your_ own?" he pointed.

Regina nodded stiffly. He looked like a proud teacher, but Regina would never give him the satisfaction. Everything useful, Regina taught herself before he ever could.

"I used my mother's book," her head tilted toward the leather bound monstrosity.

A knowing gleam ignited in Gold's eyes. "Smart, Dearie." he nodded while moving away from her, inspecting the potion. "You believe it will work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Regina stood a little taller.

This wasn't a potion's lesson. Regina prided herself in what she could do.

Gold shrugged, not meeting her eye. She watched him plop the tiny gold bottle in his coat pocket. She wished she never took it from his shop.

When she was there the other day, demanding answers, she spotted it on her way out. She hadn't thought of the elixir before. It was so rare, and she had never realized it could be brewed simply. No crazy magic like other rare potions.

"Did you make enough for two?" he questioned. Regina nodded.

"Are you going to tell him?" hearing his smile, Regina looked up with furrowed brows.

"I don't think it would matter. He'll do it. He wants to save her."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged a shoulder, indifference coloring him.

"He _wants_ this," she practically yelled at the man.

"Regina!" A different voice called from the hall.

Both adults' eyes flew to the open door just as Robin Hood stormed through. He walked quickly to her side. His hands raised several times like he wanted to touch her, as his blue eyes roamed over her body. Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked kindly, glaring at Rumpelstiltskin in the process.

"I just came from your house, you were not home. Henry said I might find you here." Robin glared at the older man as well, moving slightly in front of Regina.

It wasn't very noticeable, but Rumpelstiltskin never missed a thing. His mouth curved into a smirk and his eyes narrowed, almost dangerously.

"I'll leave you to it," he nodded at Regina while strolling from the office.

"You walked all around town looking for me?" Regina questioned reproachfully. "It's below freezing out there, you can't be doing that Robin,"

Rolling his eyes, the outlaw steps away from the displeased woman and sat in one of her arm chairs, motioning for her to sit as well.

The last time the pair was in her office, Regina was sitting in his lap, elated that he wasn't sick like the others.

Smiling sheepishly at the man across from her, Regina smoothed out her hair, "What brings you here? Is everything okay?"

Robin frowned, softly. "That's a loaded question, M'lady."

Regina ducked her head. Of course this was all hard for him. Robin looked across the room, Regina could hear the potion simmering.

"What is that?" he jumped up, walking across the floor to the table.

Regina followed slowly. "That's what I was talking about the other day. It's what's going to save your wife."

Robin flinched, and Regina was finally realizing that he always did so, when she called Marian his wife. Something warm fluttered in her stomach.

Though it was already obvious, Regina still enjoyed seeing that he cared for her, on a level maybe equal to his wife. Though that wasn't going to help her now, and Regina was literally doing everything she could to save the woman, it was enough to know that he cared.

All her earlier thoughts were still valid. They would remain friends. They would help each other and care for each other, but that would be it. And it would have to be enough. No matter what little bursts of hope she felt throughout her time with Robin.

"Magic? You're going to use _magic_ to save Marian?" he sounded upset.

"Of course I'm going to use magic," she scoffed incredulously.

Robin spun around. His eyes were a hard, cold blue, like ice reflecting off a clear sky. "Regina, I've told you, magic causes trouble."

Raising a brow, Regina stepped closer. "Magic is what _I_ am," she whispered, like it was obvious. "I assumed you knew that when you asked for my help."

"I _didn't_ ask for it," Robin corrected.

Her red lips parted, sucking in a breath, and then blew the air out just as harshly. "What's going on here?" she wondered, stunned.

"I used magic once to save her, and look what happened," Robin ran a hand through his blond hair. "She's sick again, _dying_, Regina. I thought this world was ahead of ours. I thought they could save her naturally." the outlaw was pacing.

Regina hadn't fought with Robin since their days in the enchanted forest. And they both knew then it was more flirting than anything else. But not this time. This was a real fight. He was upset with her for being who she was and doing what she did.

She was so worried about saving Robin's wife, that it never occurred to her that he wouldn't want to use magic. She assumed he'd want to take every avenue available. Licking her lips, Regina sighed once before stalking towards him, silencing his pacing. She was so close to him, she could see how tortured he was. She had a firm grip on both forearms, it was difficult not to feel the energy inside him. He was silently gyrating from it.

"Robin," she whispered, confused and pleading.

He looked into her dark eyes, seeing her questions. Regina's eyes begged for her. Robin moved closer, like he did that first day in Zelena's farmhouse. She was sure he would kiss her then, blind to boundaries, personal space nonexistent. She felt that same way now. He was looking at her so intensely, Regina was rooted in place.

He leaned in, his mouth parting in time with hers.

Then the telephone rang. Regina's chest pressed into Robin's, startled from the noise. Once they touched, he seemed to find himself. He stepped away, blinking away desire and sadness in his crystal clear gaze.

Regina was weak, but tore her own gaze away, to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled mock pleasantly into the receiver.

"Regina, it's Whale," he sighed, "Is Robin with you?"

Looking over at the man, who was bracing himself on the back of her arm chair, tense and conflicted, she swallowed hard before croaking a _yes_.

"He needs to get down to the hospital. It's his wife."

Regina hung up, looking at Robin sadly.

"What is it?" his eyes widened as he walked closer.

Regina backed up. "It's Marian, she's at the hospital."

"What?" he whispered.

Sighing, Regina placed the phone down. "Breathe, _Robin_. Breathe." she demanded.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she waited until he looked up at her. Once his eyes were level with her dark ones, she whispered, "close your eyes." before the two were engulfed in a thick cloud of purple smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

They reappeared in the alert hospital waiting room. Nurses and patients shuffled around. Robin rocked on the balls of his feet, maintaining his balance with a perplexed look. Regina arched a brow but, remained silent as she spun around in search of Dr. Whale.

The notorious man looked at the couple unimpressed. Arms crossed, his stethoscope hung loose around his neck. His pale eyes screamed boredom, but the frown on his aging face was a clear sign of things to come. Robin shifted from Regina immediately. He walked to the doctor's side and listened eagerly as Whale explained what was happening.

Regina moved lethargically, letting several people cut in front. She was sure this was personal, something Regina wasn't meant to overhear. But Robin's eyes searched for her in the temperamental room, waving fervently as Whale continued to speak.

The queen smiled wanly at Dr. Whale, and though he saw right through her thinly veiled patronization, he didn't offer a more worthy rebuttal. Regina waited for the doctor to speak again.

Marian's fever was high. _One hundred and five_. Little John did the right thing rushing her to the ER. She was upstairs in a room, Roland with her. Robin dashed towards the elevator, not waiting for Regina this time.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked once Robin was gone.

Whale sighed and shook his head. "Everything appears as normal bacterial infection, but the IV isn't helping. Mrs. Locksley is refusing morphine. I'm not sure it will help, but it's always worth a shot."

Pondering, Regina nodded along. "If anything, her fever is going to get higher and we can't slow it down."

The doctor moved closer, "Do you know of anything, Your Majesty?" Whale wondered.

Ignoring the jive, Regina looked up at the man. "I need a day or so,"

Whale's jaw tightened, it was clear Marian needed a miracle now. But, the book said that the elixir needed to brew for forty-eight hours, or else it wouldn't work. If it was Marian's only hope, it needed to be done right.

"I'm going to go up there, thank you for filling me in." Regina mustered a small smile and briskly walked to the wall of elevators; disregarding Whales pinched glimpse of vigor on her way.

Once up on the second floor, everything was quieter. Only one or two nurses patrolled the halls and most of the patients were unable to move around freely – if at all. Regina approached Marian's room cautiously. She didn't go inside, fearing to upset her more.

She waited across the hall, looking out the window. It started to snow again, heavier. Thick, fat mounds pelted the bulky glass, drooping down into the white abyss by their weight. Studying the weather scornfully, Regina wondered how much time they all had.

It had been a month now and no sign of the Snow Queen apart from the first sighting. She was a ghost, reeking havoc and leaving a chilly mess in her wake. If this woman was after someone – Rumpelstiltskin surly; she'd make herself known. She'd come to them, bold and dangerous, with a plan of attack. That was how _most_ of their enemies handled things.

But this woman was illusive. Added with the brutal weather and inability to use magic against it, she was practically unstoppable.

"Regina! Regina!" A little, bouncing toddler trotted towards the woman deep in thought.

Turning to look at Roland, Regina was hit with a foolish joy she only ever felt with Henry.

"Hello," she smiled, kneeling beside him.

"Hi! Papa said you were here," he grinned, his messy hair falling into his eyes.

Regina hummed while smoothing his curls back. "I came to see your mother. How is she? Are you taking good care of her?"

Roland sucked in a breath that had him teetering backwards before nodding quickly. "Me _and_ the doctor," he explained, always the modest gentleman.

Grinning brighter, Regina scooped him up in her arms and walked towards the hospital room.

Marian and Robin were in deep conversation, much like the night they met at the park. Even bound to a bed, Marian looked beautiful; glowing with that fiery impatience Regina respected. _Though_, the glow could also come from literally burning from the inside out.

Regina cleared her throat. The hushed heated voices, full of rage and aggravation ceased. It couldn't have been good for either of them if they kept fighting.

"Regina," Robin whispered, a ghost of a smile stretching his lips.

Marian didn't look as pleased to see her. She glared from the bed, looking small and weaker than their first meeting, or all those times she studied her through the enchanted mirror. Roland wiggled out of Regina's arms and jumped up awkwardly on his mother's bed.

"I want to go home, Robin." Marian's attention moved off Regina once her son was no longer near the queen.

"The doctor was quite clear – "

"Little John should never have brought me here. I would have been fine. I do not trust this new world healer. He is completely incapable. He has no idea what is causing my fever. _You_ saw him!" she accused her husband.

Regina snorted. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to undermine the doctor.

The couple looked up at Regina together. Her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry, that was rude." she insisted.

Robin's smile reached his eyes. Amusement shinning in the blue depths. He moved away from his wife and with a gentle hand, pulled Regina from the room.

"Will you stay with her?" he asked.

"_What_?" Regina panicked.

"I must bring Roland back to the inn. He cannot stay here, and I fear Marian isn't leaving so soon." he looked down.

Regina sighed. "Robin, she doesn't care for me."

"Please, just stay with her. There is no one else. I will be back as soon as I can."

Nodding regrettably, Regina felt Robin squeeze her arm.

"Oh – " he paused, his hand still clasping her wrist, " – please do not speak of that potion you were making to Marian. We need to discuss it further, but _not_ now."

Regina's eyes narrowed. Marian didn't have much time. Robin was being stubborn. Marian certainly did not want to die. Pulling from his grasp, Regina shook her head softly while crossing her arms defiantly in front of her.

"Promise me, Regina." Robin whispered, impossibly close to her.

She looked up, her dark eyes searching his bright ones. She couldn't figure him out at the moment, and that was driving her insane. For as long as Regina had known Robin Hood, she understood him. – Begrudgingly so, but still. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't see reason. Marian needed a miracle and one _just_ so happened to be simmering up in Regina's office.

Robin's hand ran the length of her arm, from the top of her hand to the curve of her neck. The cool contact had Regina wondering where she put her scarf. Every time they touched, Regina was more sure about them and less sure about everything else.

She nodded reluctantly. But, it was enough for the outlaw. His eyes crinkled with an odd happiness and he moved away, leaving cold air and the distilled smell of bleach in his absence. She missed the gritty pine smell; the mulch tainted forest essence she grew to adore.

Roland waved frantically while his father carried him off. Regina rose her own hand, but couldn't quite wave back. She was about to enter a lion's den. Marian's enmity wasn't quiet. She didn't hide her hostility and distrust.

Though it was well deserved, and Regina knew it was; the queen couldn't control her irritation. She would kill Robin for making her do this.

* * *

"The Evil Queen is not so evil anymore," Marian muttered with weak sarcasm. Her chest rising and falling in time with the beats of the computer screen monitoring her.

There was sweat collecting on her hairline. Regina thought better of tapping it off. The woman's hands clenched and unclenched, like she was trying to maintain her bearings. Though looking close to death, Maid Marian didn't know how to hold her tongue. Her eyes were pleading for help but her jaw locked, not needing to be assisted by the woman she assumed wanted her dead.

Regina didn't have time to wonder why Robin never corrected Marian, or if she was just like him; too stubborn to admit when she was wrong. That made more sense. Robin probably fell for Marian, not because of her striking beauty and the kind nature she showed anyone who _wasn't_ Regina – but because she was just like him.

The queen could see it plainly on her face. Calculating eyes desperate to read the situation. Limbs that even in pain, looked to be able fight their way to safety. She was strong and stubborn and exactly what Robin needed.

"Don't pretend to know me," Regina warned, handing Marian a damp cloth for her head.

Smiling slightly, the first Regina ever received, Marian took a slow breath, "I don't _want_ to know you," she insisted with a determination Regina wasn't expecting.

"But, I cannot deny my shock. Realizing that you and I share a weakness,"

Regina raised a brow. "Do we?" she asked amused.

The hospital chair was hard on Regina's back. She felt aches all over. Suppressing a grimace, the queen sat taller, trying to prove to this woman that she hadn't changed in the ways that mattered.

Her attention flickered to the door a dozen times a minute. She had been in the company of Maid Marian for over an hour. Far longer than she wanted, and was sure the ailing woman wanted.

"Of course," Marian gave a curt nod, swallowing a moan. Any movement seemed to put her in more pain.

Regina frowned but listened. She seemed hellbent on speaking her mind.

"_Robin_," she whispered, like his name would only cause more pain. And where those two were concerned, it always did.

Regina licked her red lips, her head already shaking. "Robin is _not_ my weakness, dear."

Marian laughed, "He is, as is he mine."

Regina's eyes met Marian's equally dark ones. She didn't understand. What was this woman doing?

"And, I believe that you are one of his," she finished, her breath evened out.

It was like a weight was lifted.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Regina leaned closer, "Robin loves you,"

"No," Marian shook her head, "He _loved_ me," her lower lip quivered but she remained strong.

Regina was in awe of this woman. In so much pain, probably more now, with her heart breaking, but she sat dignified, refusing to give Regina a glimmer of weakness. The queen respected that more than Marian could ever know.

Still staring at Regina, Marian slowly added, "And now he loves you."

It was too much. Regina wasn't a homewrecker. She had been alone for a long time, she could continue. She wouldn't stop. She'd figure out another way to save Marian if that was what Robin wanted. Roland wouldn't be motherless, Robin wouldn't be a widower.

Her eyes continued to ache until she gave in, let her tears fall. Do what Marian would not. She showed weakness in front of her, let her see how much it hurt her, as well.

Marian knew Regina as evil. As the woman obsessed with murdering a girl. She didn't know her now. She didn't know that _instead_ of hunting Snow White to the end of the earth, she was continuously protecting her and her children.

She shook her head defiantly. "That's not true. He never said so, he loves _you_. He loves you and he hasn't gone a day without thinking about you – "

Marian's eyes were almost kind. She didn't grin in triumph for breaking the evil queen, nor did she seem pleased that Robin never let her go.

"He's different now, Your Majesty," she spoke with a far off look. "The Robin I knew would _never_ share his heart or his bed with a woman of _your_ caliber."

Regina flinched. It was like Marian was seeing into the queen's soul. It must have been her damn eyes. Swiping angrily at the tear stains, Regina shook her head. "Robin is a good man,"

Marian shook her head slowly. "He told me something not too long ago," she spoke quietly, her throat was dry, and swallowing only made her weaker. "It was like the stories I heard as a young girl." Marian explained.

Looking up into her eyes, Regina only saw sorrow.

"You two are soul mates." she muttered, paling slightly.

Regina figured she had never said it aloud. "He _told_ you?" she whispered.

It took a lot of energy for Marian to nod, but she did, truculently. "He was meant for you and you are meant for him." the woman sighed. "It is beautiful, almost like _magic_."

Regina closed her eyes, she couldn't miss the sharp edge in Marian's voice if she tried. The woman didn't believe. She was sure it was a trick, Regina filled Robin's head with a silly notion.

Blinking, the queen sighed. "I cannot prove to you what I know, Marian. But, it _is_ the truth. I am sorry he told you that. But, it means little." Regina boldly grabbed the woman's darker hand bunched in the sheets.

"Robin loves you, and I would never stand in your way." Her voice was shaky and pleading.

Marian _had_ to believe her. Everything would fall apart if she didn't.

* * *

Later on, once Robin relieved Regina of guarding Marian and she was _finally_ home, the queen broke down. It was all the exhaustion, the hard work, the menacing, faceless Snow Queen – it was everything that finally weighed her down.

Dropping onto the couch, Regina summoned a cup of tea, ready for a dreamless sleep. She was physically drained, debating on magically zapping herself upstairs in bed, or to just fall asleep right there on the couch where she and Robin copulated; after she confessed about them being destined.

She shouldn't have been so surprised that he told Marian. Of course he would tell his wife what he did in her absence. He was an honorable man. Despite what Marian now thought of him. He was good and kind and he saw more than what Regina _appeared_ to be. He looked a bit deeper, found a kindred spirit.

Or maybe that was only what he was supposed to do. Being her soul mate, he would just know. And though Regina wasn't completely up to speed on all the magical complications of what soul mates did or didn't do, she was too exhausted to care.

The queen's eyes slipped closed. She figured if she grew uncomfortable, she could magically fall into her bed later. She snuggled up on one of the pouf's – the smell of Robin still claimed them. The singed, woody musk was hard to rid, and now, instantly recognized by Regina. She sighed quietly, almost miserably, and tried to fall asleep.

It was maybe an hour later. All the lights were still on, her tea now cold. The fire was dwindling and the knocking on her front door was about to get someone killed. Groaning to herself, Regina crept on dizzy legs towards the front parlor.

There was tasteless anger in the back of her throat. All the things she had kept to herself, _all_ the useless good she had done, was about to be taken out on whoever was disturbing her.

A small part of Regina hoped it was Robin. She wanted to put some _well_ _deserved_ fear into his soul.

She unlocked the door and threw it open. Emma Swan stood on her porch, a thick wool hat protecting her head, a red nose, and a panicked luster to her eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Ms. Swan?" Regina gritted. Now she really wished it was Robin.

The cold air was slithering in, chilling her to the bone instantly. Emma stalked through the threshold uninvited, giving Regina time to calm herself by shut the door.

Regina had barely turned towards the blonde when she started to speak.

"The Snow Queen is on her way to city hall." She barked, her whole body filled with adrenaline.

Though it being one in the morning, Emma looked wired. Regina wished she could feel a jolt of whatever Emma was feeling.

"What?" Regina laughed, "She's been in hiding for a month, and _now_ she comes out?"

Nodding, the blonde looked around for Regina's coat. "We need to go. She wants a meeting with all of us."

Regina sighed, looking at the staircase longingly, but knew that this was more important. She nodded and snapped her fingers. In an instant her coat and scarf were on her. Emma looked impressed.

"You _need_ to teach me that one later." she demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirked and grabbed Emma's hand. "Brace yourself," she instructed mock sweetly before the two disappeared in a purple cloud.

* * *

Regina was relieved to notice that almost everyone there looked as miserable as she did. Most must have awoke from a deep sleep. Granny had rollers in her hair, her shotgun protectively across her chest. Grumpy looked no better, – none of the dwarfs did.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and maneuvered through the cluster of council members and towards her parents.

Henry was there.

"What is he doing here?" Regina demanded, stalking over to her son, seeing how drowsy he looked. "He shouldn't be here for this,"

Charming sighed, "She wasn't going to leave him alone." He nodded over to Snow, who was adding an extra blanket to baby Neal's crib in the back corner.

Sighing, Regina removed herself and Henry from the small group and walked over to Snow White.

"Are you insane?" Regina looked livid. "You shouldn't be here. Neither should they."

Snow smiled sadly, "The queen wanted everyone in attendance." Snow stood straighter, a hand tracing the crib's lace. "She came to _me_, Regina. She said she heard of me, and wanted to speak with all of us."

Regina blinked in surprise. "Does she seem dangerous?"

Snow shrugged. "We're in a massive blizzard because of her. But, she wasn't threatening. I just wouldn't want to cross her."

Nodding, Regina looked at Henry, who was drifting to sleep in a chair next to the crib. She didn't want her son there, or Snow's. They could stay in her office, but she would be anxious with him out of her sight.

Sighing, she waved her hand, Henry's sleeping bag with a warm top cover was on the floor, Regina gingerly helped him to it. He mumbled his thanks and turned away from the commotion, nodding off.

Snow smiled, as the two walked back into the large group in the center of the hall. All the chairs were moved earlier, at a different meeting that ended in a fight. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were there, chatting with Archie, who was in striped pajama pants under his coat.

Ruby came over to Snow's side, whispered something and then sauntered across the room to sit near Neal and Henry. Regina smiled before summoning a steaming cup of coffee for the wolf. Ruby looked up in surprise, but grabbed the drink with a small, grateful smile for Regina.

"When did she say she'd be here?" Hook wondered, Emma leaned against his side.

Snow shrugged, happy when David wrapped an arm around her. Regina crossed her arms, unimpressed with the amount of couples Storybrooke possessed. It seemed like everyone had someone.

Everyone _but_ Regina.

The lights above flickered in an ominous warning. The room silenced instantly. Within the quiet, it was effortless to hear the wind howling against the bricks, shaking the building; instilling fear. A shiver ran down Regina's spine, her body's reaction matched countless others. Even Hook looked a bit apprehensive.

Mustering a fireball, Regina moved towards the front entrance, which rattled with the chilly gale. Then, while everyone held their breath, the doors thrust open on their own accord, sending Regina flying backwards into Rumpelstiltskin.

The older man grumbled but helped her to her feet. Regina eyed him carefully, the picture of calm, even while the others gasped and screamed in terror.

Heels were heard, cutting through the silence. The heavy doors slammed with a harsh thud. The people of Storybrooke faced the Snow Queen at last.

At first glance, she didn't seem that impressive.

The dwarfs went on relentlessly about her beauty. And that was true. Regina was stunned by it. The woman had soft features, everything looked angelic and perfectly sculpted smoothly on her face. The long blonde – nearly white hair was braided and thrown over a dainty shoulder.

Though standing before half the town, the Snow Queen looked at ease. She radiated confidence and poise, everyone was drawn to her.

The mysterious woman busied herself with a thin pair of dark gloves, tugging them up to her elbows before smoothing out her blue satin dress. Then, once she felt complete, she rose her gaze to the town.

"Hello," she greeted with a brilliantly tight smile. "I am aware of how late it is." she almost sounded apologetic. "But, I am still sensitive to too much light, as you can understand."

She moved in a strict line, three tiles to the right, three tiles to the left.

"I am sure you all are wondering why I requested an audience." her voice was lithe, kind and airy. There was a warmth in her tone that contradicted the blizzard she created.

When no one responded, she laced her gloved hands together and stared out into the dark sea of faces.

"I have come for the Dark One."

Murmurs were heard. Regina sighed tiredly. Didn't she already know this? She tilted her head just enough to see Gold's face. He was calming Belle down, who looked near hysterical. There was so much he never told her.

The queen rolled her eyes before stepping forward. Snow did as well, asking loudly, "What do you want with him?"

The Snow Queen turned her attention to Snow White. There was a gentleness in her icy blue eyes that Regina couldn't understand.

The same woman had turned their charming little town into the inside of a snow globe had compassion.

"We have unfinished business. You see, he took something from me. My entire world, really." her expression morphed into a longing sorrow.

Regina knew that look well. "A lover?" she heard herself ask.

The Snow queen looked up at Regina for the first time. There was a knowing smile on her pink lips. "You would be quick to accuse passion, Your Highness."

The blonde was amused. Regina stood a bit straighter. "Have we met?" her brows furrowed

Shaking her head, the image of angelic grace, the woman spoke, "I have only heard of you." she admitted. "The Evil Queen and Snow White. Side by side. It should be an impossibility."

Snow looked at Regina, the queen could feel her eyes on her. "Well, we still have our differences." Regina shrugged.

Laughing, a beautiful, musical sound, the Snow Queen stepped forward. She outstretched a gloved hand to Regina, and not wanting to be rude, cause the serenity disappear; she accepted her hand.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Regina nodded with a kind smile, "Regina Mills." Elsa frowned. "You don't care to be called Queen any longer?"

Laughing breathlessly, Regina shook her head, "Never really did."

Elsa turned her attention to Snow White next. "You told me that everyone would be here," she reminded the dark-haired woman.

Snow nodded. "So where is he? Where is Rumpelstiltskin?"

Regina turned, looking for him herself. Belle had a tight hold on his arm, attempting to keep him in the back. Though Gold was a monster in his own right, no one was willing to give him up. If Elsa knew him as the Dark One, she would never recognized his Storybrooke face.

"What has he taken from you?" Snow asked softly.

Elsa fiddled with the glove on her hand, her eyes far off, in a different place. "I would only care to discuss this with the Dark One." she said patiently.

David stood next to his wife, "You can understand why we'd be a bit reluctant to comply."

The Snow Queen nodded dismissively. She looked around the room at all the faces. It was while she scanned again, on her second time around – that she met Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. Regina knew it. He might not have had the leathery, _sparkling_ skin or the sporadic, wiry hair any longer, but his eyes remained cold and calculating.

A dark look crossed Elsa's face, and Regina watched as her fingers quickly worked to pull off a glove. She stared at the gloves, at the woman, and then, before either of them realized, Gold himself was standing before her, a twisted scowl marring his face and a fiery glean in his eyes.

He held her wrist tightly, before the she could finish shedding the glove. Elsa looked up, surprised that he was so quick. He breathed out a sardonic pleasantry and squeezed her arm tighter. Elsa barely flinched.

Then, a smile graced her face. It was so beautiful and so dangerous, Regina stepped back, feeling Snow's hand grabbed her arm.

Elsa's gloved fingers produced a few delicate, glittering snowflakes before her mouth screwed up into a tragically beautiful snarl.

"I've been practicing," she hissed at Gold before her entire body was bathed in an icy blue shadow and she was gone; leaving a chilly breeze in her wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took forever... it's been a hectic few weeks.. and it's only getting worse.. but, I also had to watch Frozen, because I think I'm one of the only few people on earth who haven't seen it.. cute movie, don't really get the hype but, whatever. Also, I read an interview from the writers of the show, and they said that they were going to be using the Disney version, and not the Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson.. and since I'm really not familiar with either.. at least the cartoon had a cute moose thing..**

Crying silently, alone in the dark, chilly hospital room, Regina could feel the last of her control slipping. She knew, better than anyone really, that if you do bad things, bad things will be done to you.

But to fall witness to the man she loved – and it _was_ love, only an idiot would think otherwise – be reunited with his long lost wife after everything seemed perfect; and to be weakened by a silly storm and a woman who wasn't even after her; fate was entirely cruel, to have Regina Mills stand disarmed and cold, helplessly staring at her son, – the light of her life – lay frozen on a crisp hospital bed.

It was because he didn't wear a hat, Regina yelled at Snow. It was the only thing she could think of, to keep herself glued to the present. Yelling, fighting, it was all she knew. It was what made her feel better. But, as Regina stood in Dr. Whale's office, with the idiots, and their dense daughter, she refused to realize they were all feeling the same thing.

So, she demanded to be alone. It was what she was comfortable with. Alone she could cry her pity tears, brush the growing hair off of Henry's head and layer him with blankets.

She hated the Snow Queen – Elsa. She hated Rumpelstiltskin. Now his grandson's life was in jeopardy and he sat back and refused to do anything about their growing issue.

There was a soft tap at the door, but Regina ignored it. She didn't want Snow White coming in and trying to make her feel better. She rubbed under her eyes with the top of her finger, collecting the warm tears and disposing of them, curtly.

The tapping stopped, instead the door creaked open. "Regina?"

It was Robin.

"Go away," she croaked. Her voice heavy with the tears she strained to keep inside.

"Regina," he whispered again, gently and rushed to her side.

Instantly, there was a subtle relief in her tense muscles. Her bones didn't ache so much with cold and worry. For just an instant she felt whole.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Robin's arms collected her in a firm, but soft embrace. He was looking at Henry, no doubt. Probably seeing his own son in his place. Regina had. She imagined Roland and little Neal. Snow and even David. She saw everyone she cared about where Henry was.

But the images her mind conjured weren't all that far from reality. The snow was getting worse. Regina melted into Robin's hold. His jacket was laced with ice water and stubborn snowflakes. She wanted to scold him. Did he not see what happened to Henry? He couldn't be prancing around out there. It wasn't safe.

"I am sorry," he mumbled into her hair. Regina nodded, she didn't trust her voice.

His soft lips grazed the top of her ear accidentally, and Regina jolted as if he burned her. She moved away, fixing her hair and stared determinedly at Henry's unmoving body.

Her son's eyes were closed. Regina liked to think he was sleeping peacefully. His chest wasn't rising and falling bellow the blankets, but she felt for his heart a dozen times already, it was beating strong. He was chilled to the touch, his cheeks rosy with a cold that seemed to seep from the inside.

It happened so fast. Regina stifled another sob.

"We will find a way to fix him," Robin assured.

Nodding, mostly to herself, Regina agreed. "Of course we will."

And then she looked up at him. She hadn't met his eye the whole time he had been with her. It didn't matter. His profile was burned into her mind, she didn't need to see him to know his expression. It was stony and tenacious.

"How is Marian?" she whispered in the dimness.

Robin's broad shoulders shrugged. It was a restrained and confused reaction. Truly, no one knew what was going on with her. Marian seemed to be holding on by stubborn threads of her will. Regina was pleased. It had officially been forty eight hours ten minutes before she got word about Henry.

The alluring, shimmery liquid gold concoction was ready to save Marian.

Regina cleared her throat. "I can rush to my office and get the elixir, but, I just need to tell you something – " she paused, her nose scrunching up. "What? Why are you shaking your head?"

Robin smiled softly at her. "This is more important." his blue eyes flickered to Henry's still form.

Regina was holding one of his frozen hands in hers. She knew this was important. Henry was the sole reason she had to live. He kept her going. Those months when he didn't remember her and Regina had to keep her distance for his own sake, were torture.

Robin knew. He saw her at her weakest. And just when her son was back in her life, calling her a hero, loving her unconditionally and believing in her with all his might; he falls ill like so many others. It was cruel. Fate was cruel.

The queen would find a way to save her son. Just like she found a way to save Robin's wife.

"How can you say that?" she whispered, bewildered. Her dark eyes were wide, gawking at the stubborn man before her.

She genuinely wanted to know. Ever since he told her that Marian was dying, Robin seemed to do everything in his power to prolong Regina's aid. It was almost like he didn't want her to be saved.

Which was ridiculous, Regina knew. Robin was a kind, noble man. He would never intentionally risk Marian's life like this.

The outlaw's eyes were sad when he looked back up at her.

"If this was Roland," Regina involuntarily flinched, "I would not rest until he was better."

Regina stiffened, raising to her full height, and stared pointedly at Robin Hood. "Are you inferring that I am not doing my job as a mother?" her voice was icy, like his eyes.

"No," Robin gaped. It was like all the air in his body rushed out of him forcefully and he staggered before finding her shoulders with his large palms. "No, Regina. That – I would never even ponder something like that."

His words were earnest, his voice intimate.

"Why do you keep pushing this off, Robin? Marian doesn't have a lot of time."

Something dark passed over his eyes, but Regina couldn't tell what. She wanted to ask. She wanted to cup his stubbled face in her hands and beg him to confide in her. But the door opened immediately, as his mouth parted to speak.

The two broke apart. Regina still had Henry's hand firm in hers, Robin was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Snow looked intrigued, but only gave a watery smile as she stepped in the room.

Her kind eyes roamed over Henry, the three heavy quilts, his shaggy hair, and Regina, whether she knew or not, protectively in front of him.

Snow licked her lips while walking to the other side of Henry's bed. She placed her delicate hand over his chest and sighed in relief.

She didn't look up when she spoke to the pair, "Elsa is here."

* * *

The hospital cafeteria was cluttered with people, coats, and far too many belongings. After the impromptu meeting with Elsa the Snow Queen two nights prior, she seemed to go on a bit of a tyrant. Henry and several others all fell ill without warning. Not even a sneeze – and the Charming's found him frozen in bed.

Apart from the sick, houses could no longer maintain electricity. The storms were so bad, knocking out much of the town's power. Those flocked to the hospital and church. It was chaotic and it was only going to get worse, Regina was sure.

The three of them, Snow, Robin and Regina, stalked to the far side of the cafeteria, where there was a dark, inconspicuous door. Snow opened it, revealing Charming, Hook and Emma. They stood stiffly while a gorgeous blonde woman strolled around the room, looking at certificates and pictures of the hospital staff.

Robin blinked in surprise. Her dress matched the color of his eyes. Regina remembered he wasn't there the night they first met Elsa.

"Regina!" the woman greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Elsa," she nodded.

The Snow Queen eyed Robin suspiciously. He gave a her a polite smile and stood next to Hook.

"So, now that we're here, what is it you want to talk about?"

Elsa frowned while gracefully sitting in one of the hard backed metal chairs. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst the other night. I don't know about you, but, The Dark One really knows how to upset me."

Everyone in the room could agree, though no one did. Not even Hook, who was not very good at holding his tongue.

"I wanted to tell you my side of the story, in case he fills your heads with lies." she was still frowning, but it was the most beautiful frown anyone could dream of.

Her hair was glossier than the night at Town Hall. She looked angrier, her skin tighter and her smile a little forced. But no one could deny her beauty. It was angelic – other worldly.

"Of course," Snow said, sitting down across from Elsa.

She seemed to like that, and slowly, everyone else sat at the middle table reserved for hospital staff.

"I come from Arendelle, it's a beautiful place. Magic is rare there. I was special." Elsa puffed out her chest proudly.

"Though, it wasn't always seen that way. My parents, they were worried what the kingdom would think, so I hid away my powers for a long time. So long, that I had no control when I finally used them."

Her blue eyes grew sad. Remorse was coloring her tone, "I ended up placing my entire kingdom under a snow curse. I couldn't stop it, but then The Dark One showed up, and helped me." she smile faintly, it was wan and regretful.

"In exchange for saving Arendelle he wanted to train me, teach me different kinds of magic."

There was a sour taste rising in the back of Regina's throat. She knew this story all too well.

"But, to both our disappointment, I can only wield the water elements. There are others like me in Arendelle that I didn't know about until later. The elements are very popular in my realm. We cannot do what you can." Elsa looked at Regina with admiration.

"My sister, Ana, she was different too. The Dark One saw something in her, and decided to help her, instead." Elsa's face softened. "It was wonderful, my sister able to use magic as well? I wasn't so alone."

The excitement drained as quickly as it came. She looked down at her hands that were covered in the same black gloves.

"Ana died," she whispered gravely. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't listen, didn't care how hard he was working her. She died trying to please him." her cold voice made everyone in the room shiver.

Snow gasped, "I am so sorry, Elsa."

The Snow Queen looked at Snow White with interest. "I lost control after that, brought Arendelle into another horrible winter. People grew sick and I just couldn't stop it. These – " she pushed out her hands, the long black gloves were stark against the light brown table.

"These helped me control it all my life. But, suddenly after Ana, nothing could. Rumpelstiltskin came back, locked me away in that prison and saved Arendelle who are forever in his debt."

The bitterness was clear. This woman wanted Rumpelstiltskin to pay.

David cleared his throat. "You want to kill him, then?"

Elsa looked thoughtful. Her full, pink lips puckered, her eyes glazed over with probably a hundred memories of her dead sister.

"I want answers." she concluded.

"You said you made people sick back in your kingdom," Regina said, "Rumpelstiltskin made them better?"

Elsa shrugged. "I know I froze many people, I froze Ana once," she smiled faintly. "True love saved her. I can never forget what happened, my sister is everything to me."

Regina nodded. She could relate. Her everything was upstairs frozen solid.

"Rumpelstiltskin saved my kingdom. I remember all the snow disappearing before I was trapped in the darkness. I can only assume that everyone was saved as well."

"And the blizzard now? Can you stop this one?" Emma asked.

Pulling her long, icy blonde braid over her shoulder, Elsa started playing with the glossy strains. "I didn't meant to hurt anyone." she whispered. "But, what he did is unforgivable. I needed to make him pay."

The Snow Queen paused, "But, I am afraid that I seem to have lost control again. Not completely. The gloves are working. I just, I cannot make it go away. The sun helps. The warmth. I will give my word that I will not cause anymore storms, if you give me The Dark One."

The offer was tempting. So tempting, Hook was nodding before anyone could stop him.

"We need to discuss this, as a community. Can you give us some time?" Snow wondered, dignified and fair.

Elsa smiled sharply. "I will give you three days. If I do not have him in front of me, I cannot control what will happen."

She smiled again brightly, before raising a gloved hand, and just like the other night, disappeared in a frosty haze.

* * *

Hook smacked his good hand against the table, "Well, that settles it." he stood, stretching his long, leather-cloaked legs.

"That settled nothing," Emma glared at him. "Gold has helped us a lot, he sacrificed himself for us. We can't just hand him over to that woman. You heard her, she can't even control it!"

Regina's mouth was a grim, red line. Emma was right. Elsa didn't seem very sure of herself. But, maybe that was just a ploy to get them on her side.

"We need to talk to him. David and I will go to the shop, see if he and Belle will sit down with us and discuss things."

"What the bloody hell is there to discuss?" Hook demanded. "You heard the Queen. He killed her sister. That sounds like something he would do!"

Robin looked at Regina, who was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize she was shaking.

"That woman mentioned that Rumpelstiltskin healed her people." he spoke quietly.

The commotion died down. "We can't let her do away with him if he has the power to save everyone."

David nodded at Robin. "He's right."

"_Now_ it's settled," Emma gave Hook a pointed glare, "We're going to Gold's."

* * *

The shop was dark and silent when the group arrived. Emma started to pick the lock before Regina rolled her eyes and had the door flying open a moment later. Emma tumbled into the store and glared up at Regina who smiled sweetly as she stepped through the threshold.

Odd objects cloaked in darkness made eery noises that Regina never noticed during the day. The door to the back room was shut, but there was a light bleeding through the cracks of the frame. David tilted his head towards it and moved slowly.

It was only Charming, his daughter and Regina on the little detective trip. Snow stayed at the hospital with Neal to look over Henry, Robin went back to his family and Hook stayed to keep an eye on things.

The three crept towards the back room. Regina had a fireball in her hand – just in case, and Emma kept her hand hovering over her gun.

David kicked in the door after a botched countdown, and the odd group shuffled into the warm room, startling the two occupants.

"_Oh_!" Belle shrieked, dropping her wine glass.

"We're closed," Gold muttered through tight lips.

He looked angry as he knelt down to help Belle with the shattered glass.

"We're not here to shop," Regina rasped.

"You need to tell us everything you know about The Snow Queen or she is probably going to kill you." Emma added, crossing her arms.

Belle dropped a piece of the already broken glass. She stared at her husband with an incredulous look. "You said you didn't know her."

Gold groaned and stood. "What did she tell you?" he asked, mock pleasantly. "That I was the big bad monster who came in and turned her kingdom against her? No, she did that all on her own."

David placed a hand in front of him in a peaceful manner. "She told us that her sister was killed learning magic from you."

Rumpelstiltskin's mouth twitched. It happened instantaneously, Regina almost thought against it. He sighed while dropping back into his chair, dinner forgotten.

"She was never taught to control her magic, which is very limited, but deadly. I helped her and saved her land. The end." there was a finality to his words. An edge that Regina grew bored of a long time ago.

She stalked over to Gold, hands poised on her hips. "You know more. You know how to stop this storm. And you never thought to help? Henry is frozen on a hospital bed like the others, and you're just going to sit here?"

Gold's eyes flashed with surprise. Then, he smiled, slowly rising to his full height.

"What Elsa doesn't know, Dearie, is that I'm not the one who saved her people."

* * *

Regina massaged her temple. She was waiting for the elevator to take her back up to Henry's hospital room. Gold stopped talking after confessing that he wasn't the one who saved Elsa's land. But, the woman was sure he was.

The doors opened with a ding, and Regina shuffled in. Before they could close, a hand shot through the slit, causing them to open again. It was Robin and Roland. Both had a surprised look on their handsome faces.

"Good evening, M'lady." Robin spoke first.

Roland wiggled from his father and wrapped his arms around Regina's neck with a sleepy sigh.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" she whispered to the boy's father.

Robin nodded. "Marian feels better with Roland near." he shrugged. "How's Henry?"

Regina nodded with a sad smile. "The same. Emma's with him now."

Once the elevator doors opened Robin was plucking a now sleeping Roland from Regina's arms and signaling for her to walk with him. Knowing that Emma would want as much time with Henry as she did, Regina nodded and followed.

She waited until Robin tucked his son into his ailing wife's bed, and briefly paused to watch the two sleep peacefully, before shutting the door and walking towards the cluster of soft chairs near the window.

In the darkness, the snow brightened. It glistened with the soft glow of window lights, and operating streetlamps.

Regina stared out the window for a long time.

"What did Rumpelstiltskin have to say?" Robin asked.

Shrugging weakly, Regina didn't really feel like retelling the story. She licked her lips and continued to look at the snow covered town before her.

"The only information of importance was that he _didn't_ save Elsa's home. Someone else did. He just took credit for it." completely like him, Regina added in her head.

Robin looked thoughtful. He kept his hands busy by tracing the patterns on the couch's material. "So the Snow Queen is mistaken."

Regina shrugged again. "I don't want to talk about this tonight." she closed her eyes.

"What shall we talk about, then?" he asked in that charming accent.

Regina turned to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes, his face. He looked tired but content.

"Please let me heal your wife."

Now Robin's eyes shut softly. His mouth turning down at the edges.

"Why is this such an issue for you? I can save her life. You will be able to be together. Isn't that what you want?" she asked quietly.

She had to stop her hand from reaching out to grab his.

"No." he whispered back sounding firm and demanding.

Regina gasped, her hand retracted so fast, her head started to spin. She looked at him. Really looked at Robin Hood and saw all the things she refused to. There was a yearning inside of him. A deep, unfathomable attraction that they shared. It wrapped around the pair and strengthened the other.

It was why Regina always felt better in his presence. It was why she lost herself, and only when they touched did she understand how wrong it was. It was the reason why they were soul mates. Why when Snow and Charming needed to find each other, nothing else mattered. It was the same invincible feeling.

Robin's warm hand cupped her cheek. The heat that rushed throughout her body explained how wrong it was, but also how right.

"Regina," he whispered, licking his lips. "Regina, I'm in love with you. And I don't believe it's because of fate or destiny. I love everything about you."

She refused to look up. She gave Marian her word that she wouldn't come between them. She shook her head stubbornly and ignored the way all her nerve endings tingled as he laughed.

"I will always love Marian." he explained, "But when she died, that part of me died with her. I can never be that man for her again. Not while my heart belongs to another."

She sniffed, willing herself not to cry. This was everything Regina ever wanted. Someone telling her that they loved her, that they chose her. That she was worthy of that kind of affection. No one looked at her like Robin had, not in a very long time.

He didn't see a seductive woman or an evil queen. He just saw Regina, and all the complicated darkness that followed.

Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Regina gently removed his hand.

"This isn't right. We can't do this." she squeezed his arm, his wrist, where that tattoo marred his skin, linking him to her, forever.

"In order to save Marian, you need to drink the elixir as well." she spoke through glassy eyes and a throat tight with tears.

"You need to love her, she needs to be the one." she whispered.

"Why?" Robin's blue eyes were narrow and confused. His other hand, the one Regina was not clinging to, rested on her knee, rubbing a line with his thumb.

"Because whoever drinks it will be together forever."


	8. Chapter 8

The man would not stop pacing the length of the alcove. He would pause every few steps, ready to speak and then recoil, continue his memorized path. All the movement was causing Regina's migraine to grow. The laden steps he took in the quiet hospital wing were deafening to her guilty mind.

She hadn't meant to cause such trouble. When the queen decided on _that_ particular potion, she had spent little time pondering the ramifications. Though it seemed Robin's mind was drowning in them.

"Will you please stop doing that." she begged with a deadly edge.

Robin scoffed. A muffled, bemused sound that chilled Regina's bones.

"You cannot simply say something with that magnitude and expect me not to react."

The raven haired woman squirmed in her seat, "Maybe you're overreacting,"

"Regina," Robin warned, he stopped right in front of the queen.

Looking up at him with wide, dark eyes, Regina couldn't understand the outlaw. She opened her mouth to speak then clamped it shut. Sensing her hesitation, Robin dropped to his knees in front of her. He threaded his large, warm fingers through hers, completely unabashed.

There was no shame in his eyes. Just desperation, and hints of all his woes weighing him down.

"What does it all mean? If Marian and I drink this potion, what will happen?"

Regina sat straighter. She sighed while letting her eyes slip closed. "Nothing horrible. I promise."

Robin groaned. "This is urgent." he pointed crossly with a definite frown.

Regina narrowed her eyes. Tossing his hands away, she stood up. "Do you not think I understand the urgency, Robin?" she demanded. "I've been telling you this for over a week."

The blond man sighed and took his time standing up to face her. It was everything he wasn't saying that made Regina more and more restless.

"It's called the Eternal Life Elixir. And no, it's not so literal." she began, breathing out slowly. Robin rolled his eyes at her idea of a joke but kept silent. "They say eternity, because living with the one you love is everything," she explained sadly.

"And what is life without love?" he snickered.

"Legend goes – " she ignored him, "that two people drink it, and they share their lives together. It is a _lover's_ spell. Marian will pull strength from you, Robin. She won't be sick any longer and you two will live out your days together. When you die – " Regina's voice broke.

She stepped closer, letting a hand rest against his shirt, where his heart was beating fast and strong beneath her palm. " – aged and happy, so will she. Your lives will be forever linked. Marian will always be a part of you."

Robin looked away.

"It isn't supposed to be this difficult," she spat at him, curling her fingers into the scratchy material of his shirt.

Regina was mad. No. She was furious.

How dare he tell her he loved her. What gave him the right to raise her hopes? Regina spent enough time mourning one life she would never have, it wasn't right of him to put her on that path again. Because, no matter what either of them felt, Marian was a factor. She was more than either realized.

"Regina," he whispered, "Why can't I save her _and_ have you?"

Her face drained of color.

"What?" he asked. Regina hadn't realized he was watching her.

One arm wrapped around her back, the other cupped her cheek. His warmth melted into her. She sighed in his arms, not strong enough to fight it.

"You have yet to tell me that that cannot be done. Will my memories be erased? Will I magically love Marian like I had?"

Regina shook her head with a small pout. "I don't really know, actually." she whispered.

She looked back up into his bright blue eyes thoughtfully. "It's labeled the lover's spell for a reason." she shrugged, "All I know is that the two people who drink it need to have feelings for each other or it could have... consequences."

Robin sighed, his hand dropped from her face, slowly. It traveled through her hair, down her neck and towards her back, to join his other. He rested his forehead against hers. With eyes closed he nodded stiffly.

"Thank you, Robin." she whispered with glassy eyes.

He lifted his gaze to hers with a dubious expression. "If this is the last moment I have with you, Regina, I am going to make it count."

Before she could question it, Robin had her face in his hands again, there was a pleading look in his deep blue eyes. It was like everything they were fighting against ceased. His lips met hers with agonizing slowness. It was tender, the pressure just enough to prove it wasn't her imagination.

Once Robin sighed, his warm breath hitting her face, Regina snapped. She opened up to the outlaw, all her raw, frightening feelings consumed the both of them in a magical haze.

Her arms flung up unexpectedly, wrapping around his neck and pulling him as physically close as the pair could get. She whispered that she loved him. Pecked his lips over and over until he was grinning like a fool.

When she was brave enough to look at him, all Regina could see was sincerity. He really meant it. He really loved her too. It was like her heart was breaking all over again.

He caught it. The flicker of doubt. The impending destruction of a relationship that had never truly happened. He kissed her again, a stubborn hint of moss and rain clinging to his skin like the hope she had for them. She could almost taste it, their impossible destiny.

But, Regina fought for this, and Robin begrudgingly gave her what she wanted. So, when he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening their last kiss, she transported them back to her chilly, dark office to make it final.

Instead of moving away, Robin only pulled Regina closer. She gasped when she felt him walk her into a wall. Her back hit the solid mass with a small thud that didn't hurt, but surprised her. He chuckled, removing his lips from hers, only to trial a line from the corner of her mouth down her jaw, towards her neck.

He would get his way if he made it to his intended destination. "We can't." she whispered sadly, her fingers grazed his neck lightly.

Robin stepped away with sluggish movement. He was a little dazed. He looked around the ominous office in solemn amazement. Thankful for the space, Regina could clear her head. It was hard. Robin twisted his way into her heart and it was impossible to get him out.

"Regina," he said, his voice louder in the dark.

"Hmm?" she hummed, smoothing her hair into place. She needed another moment.

"Were there not two flack's of potion?"

Regina turned around, in the direction of her small working table and the magical, gold elixir that would bring about her broken heart. It shined through the dark like a beacon of bold sunlight. Robin was correct. There _was_ two crystal beakers. One for him and one for Marian.

But, instead, Regina only saw a lone goblet, it glowed and shimmered in the center of the table. With a sigh, she turned her back and marched out the door.

* * *

Regina heard voices, and knew that there was another meeting happening. It was late. Terribly late and Regina was just feeling the effects of not sleeping. She let her magic open the double doors from the main stair well, and relished the looks of horror on the community member's faces before they relaxed in her presence.

"Gold?" she hissed. "I know you're here. Show yourself." she demanded.

Quiet whispers erupted and Belle turned to look quickly at Regina. Rumpelstiltskin, with a cocky grin and his pea coat loose around his waist walked towards the queen.

"Good evening, Regina." he sighed pleasantly.

The woman almost snarled. She was trying so hard to do the right thing even if it meant she would lose part of herself. Storybrooke was in shambles. Her son was a block of human ice down at the hospital along with many others and here Gold was, as cynical and as manipulative as ever. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Tell me where the damn elixir is or I swear Gold, I'll summon the Snow Queen here to have her way with you in a second." Regina demanded, arms tight at her sides, hands balled into fists.

"Why do you always blame me for your troubles, Regina?" he asked.

"You are the only one who knew I was making it. And where." she insisted, mock patiently.

She felt the urge to muster a fireball. She wanted to hurl it in his face. All Rumpelstiltskin seemed to do was play with words and keep them guessing. He was little help.

"You also seem to be walking a thin line these days, Gold."

The older man chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Belle's lower back.

She, like the rest of the faceless townspeople heard the footfall rushing down the steps towards them. Regina forgot about Robin. About their last kiss, which seemed to be the only kind they would ever have. She forgot about everything but her anger.

Stepping back, Regina collected herself. "Please, just give it to me." she said, quietly.

Gold looked at her. His odd amber eyes searing through the vulnerability Regina tried to hide. Robin came to stand at her side.

"I don't have your potion." he said. Every movement so robotic.

Regina tightened her jaw, "You're lying." she hissed.

Belle had an odd look in her eyes. Regina spotted it.

With a deep sigh and a fake, cutting smile, Regina stepped further away, pulling Robin along.

"Get back to your meeting. I'll find you soon." she rose a brow and then disappeared in a cloud of threatening, purple smoke.

* * *

The mayor of Storybrooke strolled through the doors of the town's library that next morning with a set plan in mind.

"Good morning, Belle." she greeted kindly.

The bookworm was shocked to see Regina standing there. "Good morning," she said back, a little apprehensively.

It was odd for either of them to be there. With the town still covered in a good amount of snow, it wasn't practical. No one needed to use the library. But, Elsa kept her word and the snow stopped. The sun was working hard, and the clear blue sky was a comforting sight.

Regina took no notice. "I was wondering if you had any books on potions here."

Belle stood from the welcome desk and came around to face the queen.

"Wouldn't your personal library be better stocked?" she wondered.

Regina smiled tightly. "Well, I've seemed to exhaust all my other options and I am in need of a new fix."

Belle thought about it. She had a rather dreamy look in her eyes. Then, with a slight nod that ruffled her curly braid, she walked along the far corner, towards the back of the building.

The pair passed rows of books, of all different colors and sizes. For a brief moment, Regina could understand why the woman was so comfortable here.

They made it to a dark wood door at the very end of the room. Belle removed a key from her neck and unlocked it.

"These are some of Rumpel's personal books." she confessed.

Regina tried to mask the lust in her eyes.

"Why are you showing them to me?"

Belle stopped, her delicate hand on the door knob. "Because, I believe what you are doing is admirable. And because with everything that's going on, we should all be sticking together."

Regina smiled, genuinely this time. That Belle was alright.

The woman flicked on a light switch and the room became aglow with a faint, murky haze. The space was small and smelt of musk and magic.

Regina's fingers tingled. The energy was palpable. Rumpelstiltskin had been practicing here.

"I'll leave you to it," Belle said with a smile.

"Wait," Regina whispered. Belle paused at the doorway.

There were many things that she wanted to say. Accusations and threats. She wanted to get this woman on her side, but she knew that it would be the wrong way to go about it. Sighing, Regina gave her a warm nod.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Belle smiled and walked away.

Regina wasn't sure what she was looking for. She hadn't anticipated being welcomed in Gold's dark library. She was certain that all the spells there would only cause destruction. Regina had no doubt the man was mad.

She skimmed over the shelves. There weren't very many, but they were bulkier and much darker than all the other books out in the airy, welcoming space.

The Eternal Life Elixir was her safest option. It would not hurt either consumers. It was the happy ending she envisioned for Robin. One that didn't involve her.

Though, when she thought about it, she hadn't believed she could have a happy ending any longer. But, then Robin started confessing that he loved her and Regina let herself lose control and kiss him like she had been dying to for weeks.

It was wrong. She wouldn't be a home wrecker. But if Robin was so insistent, believing that he loved Regina and not Marian, would the eternal life elixir ever have worked?

Closing her eyes tightly, Regina begged for a sign. She spread her arms out, stretched her fingers and concentrated. She had complete faith in her magic, something she knew The Snow Queen or Emma Swan – savior extraordinaire did not.

It made her more like Rumpelstiltskin. But, if it would help her find a way to save everyone, then so be it.

Nothing special happened. There was no loud sound or magical light. It was just a feeling, and with a small twitch of her finger, a book was hovering in front of Regina.

She opened her eyes slowly. She didn't want to be let down.

Before her, was a small book. It would have been impossible for Regina to find it on her own. The slim, royal blue thing would certainly be swallowed up by the darker, larger volumes. Her eyes quickly scanned the shelves, trying to figure out what tiny slot it came from.

Taking the book in her hand, she noticed there was no title. Which wasn't uncommon. Most of the spell books Regina inherited from Cora were nameless. Color meant everything.

The small blue book looked more like a diary. Her heart started to beat faster and greedily, Regina flipped through the worn, brittle pages, attempting to get a feel.

It wasn't a diary. More like a catalog. Regina sighed and a smirk curved at her lips.

* * *

She threw the book onto the counter with a small, barley heard thud.

Gold didn't even glance up from the shield he was busy polishing.

"What do you want now?" he asked, enervated.

Regina let her hands rest against the glass showcase. Directly in front of him.

"Found something interesting in the library." she commented, a lone finger dancing across the grooves in the leather.

Grunting, the older man finally looked up. Something dark flashed across his face. His eyes bulged before he went for the book, attempting to seize it. Instead of grabbing the book, Rumpelstiltskin's hands bound together, locked in front of him in black shackles. The shield clattered to the ground.

Regina grinned triumphantly at his perplexed look. He almost seemed frightened. And Regina wanted to relish in it.

"Now," she sighed, taking the book in her hands, skimming pages. "I've been reading all morning." she confessed, not looking up at him.

Gold already realized, that the more he moved, the more her spell restrained him.

"You take some interesting notes. Ever thought of a profession in the secretarial field? I'm in need of a good one." she drawled, deadly and completely insane.

Regina cleared her throat, trying to maintain some small sense of control.

"Pages and pages about me, my magic. What I can do. Zelena is in here too, and my mother. But you know that. You seem to know everything." Regina tossed the book back down and stood with her hands tight on her hips.

He remained quiet and unmoving.

"Just give me the elixir." she whispered. "Tell me where it is, or tell me another way to save Marian. I'm a bit desperate."

"A bit," he scoffed, "Sorry dearie, but I have no clue where your precious potion is."

Regina hummed to herself, retrieving the catalog and flipped to a page she already marked. "You don't know about my potion, you don't know about Elsa, and you don't know how to fix things. Tell me, do you know where I can find the Gaea?" she placed the book carefully in front of him.

The page caught her attention back in the library, and everything made sense. Regina knew Gold was a snake. She knew he only cared when it suited him. When he could advance from it. His grandson's life pending in a hospital filled with others just like him didn't seem to be proper motivation.

The betrayal he must have come to, knowing _exactly_ where Regina found the book didn't seem to have any weight either.

Shrugging, Regina let her finger press hard into the page. First a spark, and then smoke started to rise. She would burn it. She would destroy his important documents. She didn't care.

"Wait," he demanded through clenched teeth. Regina looked up, pulling her finger away slowly.

"The elixir is gone, as you already assume." he started. "If Marian drinks it, the only consequence is that she will be linked to me. To my life force." Regina blanched.

"Now, knowing that I am at such risk of dying myself, will you save her? Protect me? Or let us both die?"

Regina was fuming. She did assume. He was right. "Maybe I'll just shove it down your wife's pretty throat and then dagger you myself." she smiled.

There was a small amount of worry in his eyes, but it passed with amusement. "Belle would never give you the dagger."

"Now, Gold," she cooed sweetly, "We both know she doesn't have the real one."

He kept impassive. But Regina knew. She knew down to her core that she was right. It made sense. It all fit.

"The Gaea is the god of earth" he ignored her. Changing the topic.

Regina wanted to continue to bait him, but remained silent.

"Only mother nature herself could set things right," he added with a knowing smirk.

"So the Gaea, that's who we need to save Storybrooke?"

Gold nodded, gritting his teeth when the restrains tightened.

"Where?" she demanded.

Gold pondered, looking only at Regina. But she could feel his mind racing behind his eyes.

With a sigh safe enough to keep the invisible ropes from tightening, he looked across the room at a large cupboard with frosted glass doors.

There, Regina saw it. On the second shelf, an Eton blue vase stood proud in the center of the shelf. It was alone. As she moved towards the shelf, she could see markings. Grooves deep and ugly like cracks. Whatever was in there was _dying_ to get out.

"You've been warned," was all he said as she grabbed the vase, and with a small glare for the man, pulled the top off.

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is just a super short filler-ish chapter because I'm going to be busy again this next week. I just wanted to say thank you, and I am so grateful for all of your kind words and support. It means the world to me. Seriously. I still feel terrible about not messaging each one of you personally. And I promise I will get to that. I've made some wonderful friends on here in doing so before – It's just a crazy time for me. Anyway, thank you and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Oh! Also, Monday starts Teen Wolf's fourth season.. and I am a bit obsessed with that show and I write at least one story a week, so if you're subscribed to me, and you're not a fan of that show.. be warned...**

With a ringing in her ears and what was sure to be the worst headache of her life, Regina's eyes fluttered open. She immediately regretted the decision.

She felt her joints crack as she struggled to sit up. She was still in Gold's pawn shop. The man still bound behind the counter, on the floor, unconscious. Rubbing her head gingerly, Regina looked around. Next to her feet was the greenish blue vase she uncapped right after Gold insisted she'd regret it.

Would she?

Kicking the shattered remains aside, Regina attempted to stand on shaky legs. Once she felt confident that she wouldn't fall over, the queen searched the cluttered store for the Gaea.

"Hello?" she called through the empty room. "Is anyone here?"

Regina tried to listen tentatively, but the odd buzzing sound in her ears only grew with each step she took. She heard Gold grunt from behind the showcase. She was relieved he was alive, despite her better judgment.

"What have you done?" the older man demanded, wriggling on the floor. Her invisible chains kept him rooted uncomfortably in place.

Regina loomed over him with crossed arms and a stubborn pout. "You agreed that the Gaea can save us. That's what you used in Arendelle, right? The _Gaea_?"

Gold glared up at his former student. "Will you take these off?" When he saw her eyes grow colder he sighed awkwardly and muttered a "Please,"

With a flick of her wrist Rumpelstiltskin was flat on the dusty floor. His hands and feet spread apart. He was panting like he'd just run a mile through a desert and there was a warm satisfaction in Regina's cold heart to see him struggle.

He stood once he caught his breath, rubbing his wrists indifferently. He had one eye on Regina, the other on the mess of his pawn shop.

"Now, tell me everything." she demanded stepping closer with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"This is madness, Regina! How could you act so foolishly?"

"_Foolishly_?" the queen scoffed. "This is our best option. You heard that woman, she isn't confident she can control her powers anyway. If this earth god can save us, why not?" she glared at David, who seemed to be ready to pull his hair out.

"What he means is, this will strain Elsa's faith in us." Snow insisted patiently.

"Come now love," Hook rolled his eyes at Snow White, "You were never going to hand over the dark one and we all know it."

An eery silence fell over the room. Belle was in the corner tearing through a large book on mythology. The sound of fluttering pages cut through the tension.

"This god, he can set things right? Restore the balance and all?" Tinkerbell asked, the only one who didn't seem as upset as the others.

Regina nodded, thankful for the fairy's support. "If what Gold said _is_ true," she turned to give him a cutting look. "Then there should be no reason to doubt that they can help us."

"That's all well and good, but _where_ is he?" Hook demanded.

Regina sighed. She didn't know. "I woke up and he was gone."

"Well, we don't have much time left. We must meet with Elsa in less than a day. How can we find him? Gold, what does he look like?"

Rumpelstiltskin stood by his wife. He was still a bit apprehensive, after Regina had him a prisoner for several hours.

"Let me deal with Elsa." he said, radiating confidence.

"Excuse me?" Regina gritted her teeth.

"I don't think that's such a – " David began. Belle gasped, breaking Charming's thoughts.

Regina crossed her arms. The group was sitting in Granny's. The diner was closed. Not much business when it wasn't safe to leave the house.

All eyes were on Gold. He was up to something else and Regina refused to let it go.

"What is it this time?" she wondered pleasantly, "What magical solution do you have up your sleeve to out smart the Snow Queen?" Regina demanded.

Snow came to stand at her side. Tinkerbell was already on the other. Belle jumped up too. She hugged the fair sized book to her chest, eyes only for her husband. It was a suicide mission. It was evident that Elsa loathed Rumpelstiltskin. She certainty wasn't alone.

Even if she technically couldn't kill him, it wouldn't be difficult to torture him. Whether for information or just for amusement, Gold _would_ get hurt.

The man shrugged, a small smile on the corner of his mouth. "It isn't wise to give away all my secrets." he insisted.

"It also isn't wise to keep lying to the people trying to protect you." David retorted.

Gold shook his head. "I'm not lying. This is between me and the girl."

Then, he strolled out of the diner.

True to her word, Elsa had not caste anymore storms. The sky was still a dull gray, but, it no longer held the threat of impending snowfall. The sun was out, its heavenly warmth beating down on all the ice. It would only be so long for it to melt away.

Regina missed spring. She missed the flowers. How Henry would help her plant red roses in the garden. She missed picking her apples off the tree and making fresh pies, scones, tortes.

She missed the smell of the forest. The sweet taste warm grass could leave on her tongue if she breathed deeply enough. She missed the freedom of going outside.

Belle stared out the diner's window. She had a panicked look in her eye. Regina strolled over and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but neither woman was sure how to approach that.

"What is he doing?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "He's hiding something, as usual."

Belle ducked her head and opened up the thick book to the page where she left off. "Listen," she spoke quietly.

Regina moved closer.

"The Gaea, isn't a man. It's a woman. Mother Nature. She's the goddess of worlds, but her job is to keep things in order. Elsa's blizzard isn't normal for this time of year."

Regina nodded. Belle was skimming the long page.

The Charmings' and Hook were huddled in a small group, hushed whispers and minimal flailing limps – mostly on Hook's part. Tinkerbell and an abnormally quiet Grumpy were at the bar, Granny filling their glasses to the brim with amber liquid.

"Well, should we call for her then?" Hook asked with excitement, ignoring the hisses of silence from David. "You heard the dark one, he wants to get on with it."

Regina rolled her eyes. She liked the pirate better when Emma was around. But, Emma was a the hospital watching over their son.

She wondered if Robin was upstairs, in his room or at the hospital with his dying wife.

She hadn't had time to wonder how she was going to fix things. Gold drank half the elixir. Marian could drink it too, and heal – but, be subjected to a lifetime of uncertainty. The man could possibly live forever. Or she could not drink the potion and Regina could leave Marian's fate up to the gods.

Robin strolled through the arch that connected the tiny inn with the diner, and he smiled brilliantly once he saw Regina.

"Hello," he said, walking over.

Regina stepped back. She smiled politely, but couldn't risk the temptation of being near him.

Robin wore a plain, white undershirt. He seemed to be just popping in, like it was a regular occurrence. The garment was loose and distracting. The curves of his toned muscles were easily seen from under the thin material. His collarbone was protruding as he let his hands file into the pockets of the dark slacks.

He had no idea how beautiful he was.

"What's happening?" he wondered, his blue eyes shifting from Belle and Regina.

"There's been a development." Belle answered once they all realized Regina wouldn't.

She felt shameful being this close to him. The other night, when they shared that kiss, when they confessed that their feelings were very much mutual – Regina believed it would be their last moments together. That Robin and his wife would take the elixir and live out their happily ever after.

Regina didn't expect there to be another complication. Though, given her life – she probably should have planned for the unexpected.

"Robin," Hook grinned, walking over to their little cluster. "Turns out your girlfriend's set another monster loose in this wretched town." he threw his arm over the thief's shoulder.

Robin looked uncomfortable. He stared at Regina pointedly. He didn't need to speak for her to hear his questions. With a soft eye roll, she tried to play it off.

"There is a goddess that specializes in our predicament." she stated slowly. "I wasn't aware of what would happen when I called upon her, and it's seems that she's disappeared."

Robin frowned. "What kind of Goddess is this?"

Belle shut her book in excitement. "Mother Nature, for lack of a better term." she hugged the mythology text close to her chest, her blue eyes popping. "Her job is to keep earth in order. Our bizarre extended winter isn't normal, _so_, in theory, she should be setting it straight."

"But," David cut in, an arm around Snow's waist, "We aren't really sure how they would go about doing so." he tossed another sour look in Regina's direction.

"Oh honestly," she rolled her eyes, glaring at the prince. "Gold's been sitting on this information for _years_. He's known the whole time how to solve our problems. He's just being an ass, as usual."

Belle shifted awkwardly at Regina's side. "Maybe he had good reason."

"I'm sure," Hook muttered dryly.

"Alright, that's enough of this." Snow shook her head. "We need to find the Gaea, tell her our story and see if she can help Elsa melt the snow. Like before." her loyal husband nodded along.

Tinkerbell was zipping up her coat. "I'll start looking in the woods. If I can fly high enough over the drifts, she'll be easy to spot." the blonde smiled and skipped to the door.

Belle tucked the thick book under her arm while searching for her scarf. "I'll go talk to Rumpel. See if he'll tell me more about her." there was still an unnerving excitement in her.

Hook mumbled something about consulting Emma, and the two idiots with Grumpy's aid, deviled into a map of the town, debating on where best to look.

Robin tugged on Regina's arm, pulling her away, towards the back booth.

"Care to fill me in?" he questioned, there was a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were frosty.

Regina sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back into the plush seat.

"In my desperate attempts to save your wife, I've seemed to make a mess of things." she started sheepishly. Robin opened his mouth, pity in his eyes.

Regina licked her lips, diving in before he could say anything. "Gold has this book. It catalogs all magical creatures he comes into contact with. The ones he takes under his wing, so to speak, have more information. The Gaea has a lot. I'm convinced that is what he used to save Elsa's kingdom the last time. I just – I can't figure out why he wouldn't want to tell us. Unless it was dangerous."

Robin hummed in response, giving Regina time to collect her thoughts.

"I was so angry with him." she whispered, something that could compare to remorse laced her tone headily .

Taking a large gulp of air, she looked down at the tabletop. "You might have guessed it by now, but Rumpelstiltskin drank your half of the potion." she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"So, our options are pretty limited." she shrugged. "If Marian was to drink the elixir as planned, well – " Regina blanched, "her fate is literally in Gold's hands. I'm not prepared to make that decision. Not with how much danger he is in."

Robin sighed, Regina fought tears.

"I can continue to look for an alternative." she cleared her throat, desperate to mask the weakness in her voice. "There are many plants with healing properties. If I could have just an hour to think – maybe there is something in my mausoleum."

"Regina," Robin whispered gently, his arm coming across the table to touch her.

Regina didn't hear him. "There are plenty of dark spells I could call upon. But what would Henry think of me? Marian wouldn't go for it. You _despise_ magic – "

Robin's hand found hers. He squeezed down on her fingers, which did its job; jolting the woman out of her frantic stupor.

"I will not let you throw yourself into dark magic again. Marian has time, Regina. That's what I wanted to tell you, prior to all this – " Robin's eyes left hers, his hand flourished, signaling to the chaotic diner as proof.

"Dr. Whale spoke with me yesterday evening. He sounds hopeful." Robin reasoned. "He says Marian's fever is breaking. It's slow, but it's progress. She can fight this, Regina. I know her."

He sounded so entranced. He talked about Marian like _she_ was the otherworldly goddess the town was searching for. It had Regina's heart clenching in her chest. She wanted him to be happy. She was practically throwing her life away to make it so he and Marian could be together. It was foolish and silly to be so upset over some kind words a man said about his wife.

"That's wonderful," Regina whispered, shaking the dreary thoughts away. "Really," she insisted.

Blinking away the tears, she smiled, "And soon your family will be all patched up. You'll be able to go home, to the woods. It'll all work out."

Robin frowned. "Regina, what are you saying?"

She looked up at him, "Isn't it obvious?" she wondered. "If Marian can save herself, then she's one step closer to coming home to you and Roland."

Sighing, Robin Hood rubbed his hands against his face. The white, cloth shirt ruffled with his movements, showing Regina some sparse blonde chest hairs and his smooth collarbone again.

"I know it felt like a dream, Regina. But, the other night was real. You felt it, when we kissed. We are _made_ for each other. I cannot seem to get this right," he sighed looking away from her in shame.

The queen swallowed down her retort. He was determined to tell her this.

"I've already confessed to falling in love with you," he gave her a wolfish smirk, causing Regina's cheeks to flush against her will.

"Marian and I – " Robin mumbled with a small smile, "We love each other, so much. She was my first love, the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on."

Regina could feel it, every word.

"Marian is still stuck in the past. Of course she is, though. She's just arrived from a time when we were in love. I've had far too much time to over analyze the situation, but like I said the other night, I'm not that man anymore." he looked up at her.

"I want to start my life with you, Regina. I think we owe it to ourselves to see where this may lead. I am not sure how to go about it all, and of course Marian's health is paramount. Henry's as well. But, I know what I want. And for the past year, it's been you."

Sitting at Granny's diner, mere weeks since she stood by and watched the life she envisioned crumble around her, Regina couldn't fathom that this was actually happening.

Robin was looking at her expectantly. He had a timid set to his jaw, his fingers coiled and flexed waiting on her response.

But, what could she say? They were in the middle of a battle.

Elsa would destroy them if they didn't give her the chance to face Rumpelstiltskin. The Gaea, the thing she herself unleashed, was menacing in the shadows of town. Her son – her beautiful, brave son was stationary in a hospital bed without any cure. Robin's wife could still relapse at any moment. Regina didn't have time to worry about her relationship.

Even spending the time they had on it left her feeling guilty. There were people who needed their help.

"Say something, please." Robin laughed, oafishly.

Regina grabbed his large hand across the table and let the tips of her fingers ghost across his skin.

"There are a hundred things we need to be doing at this moment, Robin." she smiled. "We can discuss the finer points of our relationship at a later date."

Robin looked at their hands. The way Regina cradled his, like he was a precious and delicate thing. He had seen what her hands could do. The destruction and death they were capable of. The gentle way she treated him made Robin love her all the more.

"Perhaps over a drink?" he wondered.

"Perhaps," she nodded with a knowing smile that Robin returned generously.

The Charmings' were still plotting out the towns limits. Every decent hiding spot the Gaea could seek refuge. Leroy was yelling into his cell phone, repeating everything Charming said.

He was instructing the other dwarfs where to look.

A chilly gust of wind and two pairs of footsteps bombarded the small group still in the diner. Every gaze was drawn to the panicked faces of Belle and Tinkerbell.

"We have a problem," Belle gulped.

"You'll _never_ guess what's happening!" the fairy gushed animatedly.

The mixed signals were alarming.


End file.
